Our Little Girl
by Annabeth Volturi
Summary: Draco and Harry were in love, but then Harry left Draco 2 marry a pregnant Ginny. Unknown to Harry,Draco was also pregnant but doesn't find out until 9 years later, when he meets his daughter in WWW.He wants to know her, but ends up realizing his old feelings for Draco along the way. Harry still loves Draco, but can they be together after nine years of heartbreak? Oneshot.


_**Well I had this idea for a while, actually one day and I decided to make it into a one-shot fanfiction. Took a lot of time to create, and so I hope you all enjoy it.**_

_**Now this is a fic about Harry and Draco having one night together, and in that night Draco ends up pregnant but before he finds out Harry leaves him to marry Ginny Weasley. Draco gives birth to a girl, and moves to France with his parents; nine years later they return, and when Harry sees the girl he knows she's his and sues for joint custody. Can the two come together again after so long, or is it going to get bad between them and their daughter?**_

_**If it's in italics then it's a flashback, only one lemon in the beginning, and Fred is alive in this one.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Flashback:_

"_Ugh…oh…oh Harry please!" Draco Malfoy was in bedroom of his boyfriend's home being ravished by a hot mouth. "Harry…"_

"_Easy love, it's ok." Green eyes looked up into silver ones. "I'm right here." A hand moved below Draco's waist and stroked the hot flesh there. _

"_Harry don't tease me anymore…" the blonde whined as his body ached for attention. _

"_Alright love, as you wish." The dark-haired teen towered over his lover, kissed his lips and gently eased himself inside the quivering entrance._

"_AH!"_

"_Draco…I'm here Draco…I'm here.." Harry's hoarse voice whispered in his boyfriend's ear. He pushed inside a little more until he was completely enveloped by Draco's body. He gently slid in and out, and soon enough picked up the pace as long pale legs wrapped around his waist. _

"_Harry…Harry…Harry…" Draco chanted his lover's name over and over again feeling himself coming close. _

"_Come with me Draco, come with me…" Harry thrust in a few more times and then Draco's hold around him tightened. _

"_Ah! Harry I'm coming…" with one final thrust the two came together and collapsed on the bed. "Harry, I love you…"_

"_I love you too Draco."_

_End Flashback._

It had been almost five months since that night, which was their last night together. Draco didn't hear from Harry in a week, and then when he went to visit Harry shocked him with some horrible news.

_Flashback:_

"_Harry are you here? I've been trying to get a hold of you." Draco went to Harry's apartment and when he went inside he saw boxes everywhere. "Are you going somewhere?"_

"_Yes actually, Draco we need to talk." He motioned for Draco to sit on the couch, and the blonde stiffened._

"_No I can stand." Draco could tell something was wrong, he always could. Harry rubbed the back of his head and sighed._

"_I can't see you anymore." Silver eyes narrowed. "We have to break up."_

"_Break up? Why exactly do we have to break up?"_

"_Draco I'm getting married." Draco's eyes widened at those words. "I'm sorry, but I'm marrying Ginny."_

"_Ginny? THE WEASLETTE?" his voice made the room shake._

"_Don't shout the neighbors will hear you, and yes her."_

"_Why? Why are you leaving me for her? Last I remember you broke up with her because you were with me!"_

"_Drake it's complicated…"_

"_Complicated how? What did you knock her up or something?" Harry looked away and Draco felt his blood chill. "You did didn't you? You knocked her up, you cheated on me."_

"_No, no I didn't if anything I cheated on her with you." Draco stepped backwards. "I've been seeing her for a while now."_

"_Wait, you told me you left her."_

"_I lied, what was I supposed to do? Ginny and I were fighting and when I saw you that night in the bar I just…"_

"_You just what? You thought you could use me as your little whore? While you were still with her? You lied to me Potter; you told me you loved me." Harry shook his head._

"_I do love you, but I also love the baby she's carrying. It's mine we had a DNA test done, magical and muggle wise. I have to marry her, if I don't my child will be a bastard, Draco I'm sorry." Draco's hands clenched up and he seethed through his teeth._

"_YOU'RE A BASTARD! YOU LIED AND USED ME! I WASN'T LYING WHEN I SAID THOSE THINGS, YOU WERE THE ONLY PERSON TO EVER TREAT ME NORMALLY AND YOU DO WHAT? YOU KNOCK UP A WEASLEY AND YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO TRY AND APOLOGIZE?" Draco tried to calm himself, and punched Harry in the mouth. "You're a monster, you know that?"_

"_Draco please…" Harry stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth. "I have to do this, I wish it could be different." He touched Draco's shoulder, and hot tears fell fast from silver eyes. "We could see each other occasionally if you want."_

"_WHAT?" Draco stepped back several feet. "No, no you're not turning me into the other woman Potter. You can go to hell, and you can take this back!" Draco reached into his shirt and threw back the silver chain necklace Harry gave him for their one month anniversary. "Perhaps I can't be too mad at you because you didn't promise me anything, but this still hurts like you have no idea."_

"_Draco…"_

"_No, go to your fiancée I'm sure she's wondering where you are. Have a nice life Potter; I hope your child turns out to be a far better person than you or her." With that Draco left the apartment and disapparated to his family home._

"_Honey..Draco what's wrong?" his mother was in the den and he went straight into her arms. _

"_He left me mother." Those were the only words he could say before breaking into sobs._

_End flashback._

"Draco love, how are you feeling?" Draco was sitting the family room of Malfoy Manor, just enjoying a hot mug of hot chocolate by the fire when his mother came in.

"Fine mother thank you." Five months had passed since that day, and neither Harry nor Draco wrote or spoke to each other afterwards. It wasn't until a week after the whole ordeal Draco had started feeling sick and when his mother described the symptoms; it shocked him to the core.

He was pregnant, five months pregnant with his ex-boyfriend's child. He was due soon, since male pregnancies only lasted five to six months in the magical world. He was keeping the baby, and he had sent word to Harry but received no response. Of course he wouldn't the Weaslette was due in three months and apparently expecting a baby boy, whereas Draco was expecting a girl.

"Sweetheart, you know your father and I want the best for you and the child."

"Yes I do."

"Then why not go with us to France, we have a home there and it's lovely to raise a child?" Draco sighed and set down his mug. "Darling I know you miss him, I know you love him but you have to let him go."

"I know mother, but it's still so hard." Draco rubbed his swollen belly, feeling his daughter kick against his hand. Every time Harry was mentioned she would move and kick, unfortunately he couldn't tell if it was a good or bad sign.

"Sweetheart your father and I know you're still hurt, but maybe leaving will be good for you. Potter is married and having a child with that girl, you can't expect him to drop everything and come back to you."

"I'm aware of it, and I know I can't force him into this he already doesn't want anything to do with me." Draco sent three letters to Harry, all asking if he wanted any part in the baby's life but of course he sent nothing back so Draco knew Potter had his own perfect life planned, without him and their daughter.

"Draco." Both heads turned to see Lucius coming in. The man had gotten his shine back after being freed from Azkaban and had retired after a month. "Son, this is our granddaughter, and like you we want the best for her. Going to France won't be permanent if you don't wish it, just live there for a while and if you want to come back then we will."

"Father, I want to go." Their eyes widened. "I do, you're right it would be good for me and the baby but I want to wait until she's born first."

"Of course dear, it would be better to wait than leave suddenly. You can't travel in your condition." Draco smiled.

"I know mother I know." His parents took their spots on the sofa. "I've been reading the books."

"Have you decided on a name yet?" Draco shook his head.

"I have a few ideas, but I'll wait until she's here then when I see her face I'll know the name." he rubbed his stomach again, he was so ready to meet his baby, but in a small part in his mind he only wished Harry could be here for his daughter.

_A month later:_

"AAHH! MOTHER!" Draco had gone into the bathroom to shower, but just as he was about to climb in a sharp pain shot through his abdomen. His legs felt wet, and then he felt more pains shooting through him.

"Draco!" Narcissa pounded through the room and stopped when she saw the wet floor. "Oh my goodness, NELLY!" a house elf appeared.

"Yes mistress?"

"Fetch me blankets, towels, a water-filled basin, and my potions kit hurry!"

"Yes mistress, Nelly gets them right away!"

"What's happened?" Draco heard his father's voice. "Is it time?"

"Yes Lucius, help me get him to the bed." Draco's arms were looped into others and he was carried back into his bedroom. "Draco dear, this is going to hurt but it'll go by soon I promise."

"AHHH! Mother…please…" he winced as the pains came fast. He remembered reading male pregnancies were faster in birth than normal female pregnancies.

"Easy darling, we'll start pushing soon." She soothed him and Lucius took his side.

"Nelly has things mistress asked for." The elf put the things where Narcissa wanted and then disappeared.

"Alright, let me get this ready." Narcissa pulled up her sleeves and parted Draco's legs. "Oh dear, Draco on three I need you to push alright?" Draco hastily nodded; he was ready for his daughter. "Now, one, two, three!" Draco let out a long hard push. "And stop, take a deep breath darling."

"You can do it son, you can do it." His father encouraged him, holding his hand while Draco squeezed as the contractions hit hard.

"One, two, three!" Draco pushed again, and he felt something. "That's good Draco, the head's coming through." He felt a wet cloth go over his legs. "Now one, two, three!" Draco pushed again, and the contractions were starting to fade. "Good Draco good, her head's out. Just one more should do it, are you ready?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Alright, one, two, three!" taking a deep long breath, Draco pushed hard, and soon enough he heard his daughter's first cries. "She's here, she's here Draco." The crying continued, and Draco felt his legs dry from a spell before his mother handed him the baby.

"Oh…" his father helped him sit up. "Mother…" one look at his sweet daughter's face and he already loved her more. "She's beautiful." She was wrapped a beautiful purple blanket, and once she was in his arms her cries ceased.

"She is darling, she has your face." It was true, the baby's face was like his own but she had what looked like dark brown hair, and when her eyes opened they were green like Harry's. She would be a dead giveaway if people saw her.

"A gorgeous child, your child my son." Lucius gave Draco a one-armed hug around the shoulders. "I made many mistakes before and during the wars, but I won't hurt my granddaughter's future."

"Thank you father."

"What's her name Draco?" Draco looked down at his daughter, thinking of all the names he'd read, and then a good one came in mind.

"This is little Persephone, Persephone Lotus Malfoy." Baby Persephone gurgled at the name, and gave a small smile. "Look she likes it."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl, Draco we are so proud of you." Narcissa kissed him on the head.

"We are, and as soon as you're well enough my boy we'll leave for France." Draco smiled and kissed Persephone's tiny forehead. "Now you need to rest son, we'll watch Persephone." Lucius took the baby from Draco's arms, and soon enough Draco let sleep overcome him. The last thoughts on his mind, were wishful thinking of why Harry should've been there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

_Nine Years Later, Potter family home:_

"Harry! Where is my coat?" The Potter family was getting ready to go shopping in Diagon Alley, but unfortunately while the boys were ready, the woman wasn't.

"It's in the closet where you left it!" Harry sighed, he had hoped things would get better after he married Ginny and she had the baby but unfortunately it wasn't to be. After they got married she became very demanding, always asking for this and that, typical bossy attitude, she was worse than before. Molly assured him it was because of the pregnancy, but she kept it up even after she had their son.

Ginny had given birth to a little boy, which Harry named James Sirius after his father and godfather. Ginny protested the name, but the whole family agreed it suited the boy because he took after his father and grandfather. He was Harry's joy, and he wanted more children but after James turned one Ginny said she wasn't ready for more children, but promised Harry they would have more in the future.

He didn't know if she wanted more or not, but even as James was born she hardly looked after him. Harry thought it was something muggles called Postpartum Depression, which Hermione agreed was probably it, but after a few months she hardly watched James, always leaving him with a sitter or with her family and it bugged him to no end.

"Dad, can we go to the broom shop?" James was begging to fly, and he'd already broken his toy broom twice, but he wasn't allowed until he started school.

"Son you know you're not old enough to fly on a real broom." Harry ruffled his son's hair.

"But I wanna look." Harry lifted his son into his arms.

"James you know the rules, I'll tell you what if you're good while we get clothes we'll stop at Uncle George and Fred's shop and you can get some toys. Is that ok?" James nodded happily.

"Ugh, finally got it." Ginny came teetering down the stairs in her high heels, she had on way too much makeup and her outfit looked like one you'd wear to a business dinner.

"Ginny, we're going to Diagon Alley not the Ministry's Annual Ball."

"Hey I'm your wife, I'm due to look good." She flipped her hair. "Now let's go we're going to meet with my parents for lunch later." She grabbed her bag off the rack.

"Fine, let's go." Harry stepped into the floo, and when he tossed the powder he and James were in the lobby of the newly refurbished Flourish and Blotts.

"Let me take James to the clothes store, Ron wanted you to meet him at the shop for something." She was trying to get rid of him while she showed off James, but their son needed new clothes.

"Alright, James you go with your mother I'll meet you at the shop." James looked unsure, but went along anyway with Ginny. They weren't close, but James obeyed his parents and Harry was his favorite.

"Bye dad." Ginny left through the shop, and Harry made his way to WWW. Ron worked there as a manager, after he couldn't become an Auror because his leg was injured in the final battle and it was worse than Moody's. Hermione had a job at the Ministry, working with Kingsley and she made good money along with a huge reputation as the Golden Girl, but she disregarded it each time.

"Hey mate." As Harry entered the shop he saw Ron at the register helping Angelina, Fred's wife. "Where's the family?"

"Ginny's taken James to Madame Malkin's, they'll be here soon." Ron and Hermione knew Harry had a rocky marriage, but only Hermione knew that their relationship was failing and Ron only hoped Ginny would gain a brain and actually be a good wife and mother.

"Oh well the twins are around here somewhere, Hermione's got Rose at home; she's got a fever."

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah, mum sent over some treats to help her feel better. Hugo's with Bill and Fleur, we don't want him getting sick too." After Ron and Hermione got married Hermione fell pregnant fast, right after she found her parents and restored their memories.

"I thought Molly would babysit?"

"She would, but she's got Fred and George's kids." Fred and George both got married a year after the battle ended, and half a year later both of their wives fell pregnant. Fred had a daughter, Marissa, and George had a son, little Fabian; both born a month apart. Bill and Fleur had a daughter too, Victoire and she was a beautiful young child, and she played with Harry's godson Teddy Lupin on the weekends. The two were almost inseparable.

"The family's growing, how's Percy?"

"He's fine, taking care of Audrey these days that baby's due soon." Audrey Weasley was expecting a baby, and Percy was just unbearable being the overbearing and overprotective husband he was.

"And Charlie?"

"He and Paul are alright, said they'd come down for Christmas this year." Things were looking up, the only thing going wrong was Harry's marriage. He hated what he'd done to Draco, but he had to do the right thing by Ginny. "You are coming for lunch later?"

"Yeah, as soon as the shopping's done." He looked around the shop, seeing all the kids with their parents looking at the new products. Everyone looked happy, but then he spotted a little girl looking at the Pygmy Puffs. She looked about nine years old, long brown-reddish hair, cute as a button but she was alone.

"Hey Ron, did that girl come in with someone?" Ron looked as Harry pointed at the little girl.

"I don't know, I didn't see."

"I'm gonna go see, can't leave kids alone these days."

"Don't scare her Harry." Angelina whispered. Harry walked over to her and bent down to her level.

"Hey there, are you alone?" she turned to him, and her face made him freeze, mainly her green eyes.

"Not supposed to talk to strangers." She whispered and picked up a small purple Pygmy puff.

"Where's your mother?"

"Persephone!" the girl turned and ran to a man, a man Harry instantly recognized as Draco Malfoy, his ex. "What have I told you about going on your own?" Harry noticed how much Draco had changed over the years, his hair was long to his shoulders, his skin looked less pale, and his eyes, well they had a sort of spark in them.

"Sorry Papa." She showed him the puff. "Can I have him?"

"You already have a cat and an owl." Malfoy didn't even notice him until he looked up. "Ok you can have the Pygmy, but no more pets. Let's go."

"Malfoy…" the blonde moved the child away from Harry and towards the register. He paid for the puff, and then left out the front door after lifting the little girl into his arms. Harry saw the girl's face again, and this time he almost didn't believe what he saw.

That child had his eyes.

_Meanwhile:_

"Papa what's wrong?" as soon as they'd left the shop Draco had taken the nearest floo home. When he saw Harry he got scared and left with Persephone. They had done all their shopping, the WWW was the last stop but when he saw Harry he got out of there as soon as possible.

Draco put Persephone down on the couch, in the little apartment he rented out. After leaving Paris the family decided to move back to London, but while his parents stayed at Malfoy Manor Draco rented an apartment not far from the Leaky Cauldron.

"Honey, that man you were talking to…"

"I know Papa." His eyes widened.

"Persephone?" while she looked down the little black cat, Diamond, came over to them and sat on Persephone's lap.

"I know who he is, he's Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived the one who defeated Voldemort." Draco flinched at the name. He had told her stories about that when she was little, and to his surprise she wasn't afraid or anything.

"That's true sweetie, but…"

"But what papa?" Draco sighed, he really didn't want to tell her just yet but after today she might as well learn the truth. He'd regretted this, but she had a right to know and she was old enough to understand.

"Honey…Harry Potter he's…he's your father." Her little green eyes widened. "Persephone you're old enough now to understand, but you should know that when I told your father about you he never talked to me. I wanted him to be in your life, but he never responded when I wrote to him."

"He didn't want me?" Draco shook his head.

"I don't think so, I really don't know."

"Did he hurt you Papa?" he gave a sad smile.

"Honey, your father left me, but he gave me you. That's probably all he's done for me that's good." Maybe that was a bit much, but it was the truth. "I'm sorry baby; I wanted to tell you sooner but …" He looked down, then back up expecting her to cry but to his shock she was smiling. "Persephone?"

"It's ok Papa, I don't care." that shocked him so much his heart almost stopped. "I have you, and Grammy and Grandpa, and even Aunt Pansy and Uncle Blaise. I don't need him."

"Seph, that's not a nice thing to say."

"He left you Papa, he hurt you. Anyone who hurts you is bad." She frowned. "So he's bad." She stroked Diamond's fur and the cat purred deeply. Narcissa gave her Diamond for her eighth birthday; the cat was so spoiled he even had a silk-covered collar with a silver-plated tag.

"Honey, I appreciate that you care, but you're too young to be saying those things."

"Sorry Papa, but he's not my father." Persephone was very bright for a young girl, when she was one she spoke in almost full sentences. This surprised Draco, and then Lucius had told him his grandfather Abraxas was like that when he was a baby, so it's likely Persephone inherited his intellect.

"If you see it that way, then it's fine. Now go get washed up we're meeting Aunt Pansy and Uncle Blaise for lunch at the manor." Persephone picked up Diamond and carried him into her room; Draco took the Pygmy Puff and put it in a large cage until he could figure out what to do for a habitat.

He just hoped that even if Harry saw Persephone, he just hoped he didn't see the resemblance.

_At the Burrow:_

"Harry are you alright? You've been awful quiet." Harry had been quiet, after seeing Draco and the child at the shop he had a strange feeling. That little girl looked like Draco, but she had green eyes and her hair was almost red; but what was so familiar about her?

"Fine, hey Hermione can I talk to you alone?" Hermione had been able to come to lunch after all, Rose was well enough to come as well.

"Sure Harry."

"Ok James go play with your cousins, I'll be outside." James nodded and went off with Fabian and Hugo. Ginny was in the kitchen talking to her mother, and thankfully she didn't see Malfoy. Harry and Hermione made it outside and away from spying eyes in the kitchen and dining room.

"What's going on? Is it Ginny?"

"No not this time, look Hermione I need to know for sure. Is it possible for wizards to get pregnant?" Hermione's eyes widened a bit.

"Um…yes it is Harry it's very possible in our world. Why? Are you…?" Harry shook his head frantically.

"No no, not me no I just…well I ran into someone today at the shop. It was Malfoy, and he had a little girl with him." Hermione gasped.

"That's right, you and Draco were…oh hold on Harry did you…?" he stopped her.

"The last time we were intimate was a week before I told him I was marrying Ginny, but he looked fine."

"And you haven't heard from him since?" he shook his head. "Harry, what did the child look like?" Harry thought back quickly.

"Well she has his face, but her hair is brown-reddish and she has eyes like mine." Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"Brown reddish, almost a good combination of black and blonde hair; are you certain?" Harry nodded again. "Do you think he'd have gotten pregnant? If he did then you should talk to him."

"I tried to but he left before I could say anything." She closed her eyes.

"How old is she?"

"I'm not sure, she looks about James' age if not older. I think she is mine." Hermione sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Harry if that girl is yours, then you need to sit down with Malfoy and talk to him. Get his attention, do you want to be in her life?"

"If she's mine then yes, but Draco might not let me see her."

"Would you blame him? You broke his heart Harry, look I know Malfoy and I didn't get along but put yourself in his shoes. You hurt him, and you left him for a woman who treats you and James like trophies." She knew what Ginny was really like, Ron did too but she was still his baby sister. "Ginny would flip if she knew."

"I know but…"

"You were doing the right thing nine years ago and you have, but if that girl is yours then you need to get answers."

"And if I don't get any then I'll sue for custody." Hermione's mouth gaped open. "What?"

"No Harry don't do that, it'll only make things worse."

"Well if Malfoy doesn't have the heart to tell me about my own daughter then I might as well do something about it." Hermione rubbed her temples, she only did that when she had a huge amount of thought on her mind.

"Harry taking that girl from the only family she knows is a bad idea. She's nine, if you take her from her mother/father she'll never forgive you."

"Then what can I do?" Hermione sighed, when Harry panicked even a little his IQ would shrink a few points.

"If he won't sit with you, then try for joint custody. So she can be with you both, but first prove she's yours." Harry sighed, she was right.

"Alright, I'll see if I can get a hold of Malfoy but what am I going to do about Ginny?"

"Don't tell her until you're sure, now here write a letter and I'll let Maxine take the note." Maxine was Hermione's owl, a wedding gift from Percy since she loved animals, she almost looked like Hedwig but she had a brown backside.

"Alright, one moment." Harry conjured a quill and parchment with his wand, and used Hermione's back to write on. "And there, here."

"Ok, go on inside I'll mail it." While Harry headed back into the house Hermione headed to the barn where the owls went to rest.

"Where's Hermione at?" Ron had Hugo in his arms, poor boy wanted to take a nap before lunch.

"Oh she wanted to check on the owls, she'll be back in a minute."

"Harry dear would you help me set the table?" Harry nodded and went into the kitchen, now all he had to do was wait and see if Draco would reply to that letter. If that girl was his daughter, then he deserved to know her.

_Malfoy Manor:_

"Ok honey; are you ready to see them?" Draco and Persephone flooed straight to the main living room of the manor; they were having lunch with the grand and godparents at the manor, and little Persephone was eager to see everyone.

"Hey sweetheart!" Pansy bent down and Persephone ran straight into her arms. "Oh you're getting so big!"

"She sure is." Narcissa and Lucius came in.

"Hi Grammy! Hi Grandpa!" Pansy passed the little girl over to her grandparents and she was smothered with kisses and hugs.

"Oh she's definitely your daughter Dray." Blaise laughed, he and Pansy had gotten married just after Persephone was born and Draco made them her godparents since they were his closest friends. Crabbe was dead and Goyle was in prison for trying to Avada Kedavra some muggleborns after the other death eaters were detained.

"She sure is." Draco loved seeing his daughter happy, she loved her family and it was almost as if she had the perfect life. It was only a matter of years when she would begin Hogwarts; he just hoped she'd have a good chance at making friends who weren't prejudiced just because she was a Malfoy.

"Well lunch will be ready in a few minutes, how was your trip to Diagon alley?" Lucius sat down with Persephone in his lap.

"It was fun, I got a Pygmy Puff."

"Don't they sell those at that Weasley shop?" Blaise asked and Persephone nodded.

"Did you get any new clothes?" Persephone nodded. "Oh I just…" he stopped just as a pecking sound at the window came to everyone's ears. "Who's owl is that?"

"I'm not sure, but it has a note." Narcissa opened the window and took the note before the owl flew off. "It's…It's from Potter." Draco paled.

"Father take Persephone into the other room would you?" Lucius nodded and left with his granddaughter. "Mother?" Narcissa handed the letter to Draco, and he read it aloud.

_Draco,_

_I know this must sound strange hearing from me after all this time, but you wouldn't talk to me at the shop. That little girl you had with you, she's around my son's age and she has my eyes; I just want to know, is she my daughter? _

_If she is then why didn't you tell me about her? I know I hurt you but you didn't have to keep my own child from me. I want us to talk, man to man, if you will meet me at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow morning we can talk there. If you don't show then I'll go to the ministry and file for custody, and I don't want to do that. _

_It'll sound better if we talk in person, I'll wait for you after eight. _

_Harry _

"The nerve of that fool!" Pansy near shrieked. "How can he think you'll just let him see Persephone after nine years of no contact?" Blaise patted his wife's shoulder.

"Hold on, Draco did he say that you didn't tell him about her?" Draco looked back at the letter. "I thought you wrote him letters?"

"I did."

"Then why…alright disregard that." Narcissa put both hands on her hips. "Are you going to meet him?" Draco nodded.

"You shouldn't." Blaise spoke sharply.

"I have to, if I don't he'll go to the court and there's a good chance if he files for custody I could lose my daughter. I have no choice, I'll just be an adult and listen, and then we'll see what happens after that."

"What if he files anyway?"

"Then he'll have his hands full with Seph, she hates him for leaving me." Pansy smirked.

"Smart child, he hurt you enough so Seph doesn't want her mummy hurt." Draco sighed and threw the letter into the fireplace.

"I have to see him, Mother can Seph stay with you tomorrow?" Narcissa nodded. Draco was afraid this would happen, but of course he couldn't run now that Harry had seen them.

"Draco are you sure about this? You've raised Persephone for nine years I doubt she'll like this."

"I don't have a choice mother; I can't risk losing my daughter so I might as well just face the fire. I'm not going to run off this time, I'll just sit down and talk with the man who shattered my heart." This wasn't going to be easy, but if Potter really didn't know about Persephone then what happened to the letters?

_The next day:_

Draco got up early the next morning, quietly enough so he didn't wake Persephone. They spent the night at the manor, and after Persephone went to sleep Draco had a long talk with his father.

_Flashback:_

"_Draco, do you really think it's a good idea to meet with Potter after all this time?" they sat in Lucius' study with a bottle of brandy just waiting to be drunk. _

"_Father we discussed this earlier, this has to be done."_

"_Son I know you wanted Persephone to know her birth father but she's…"_

"_She is his daughter father."_

"_Perhaps, but Draco, are you still in love with him?" Draco froze with his glass in hand. He hadn't seen anyone after Harry left, he'd been too busy being a father/mother. "Draco?"_

"_I don't know father, maybe I am but…I don't want to wreck whatever perfect life he has now with the Weaslette." _

"_Son Potter's life has never been perfect, now I thought you should know that I ran into an old acquaintance at the Ministry the other day. And we had a small talk about Potter…"_

"_Father you didn't mention that…"_

"_No no, no we just talked about the rumors that have gone around recently. The word is that Potter's marriage is possibly falling, the wife is unattached to her husband and son."_

"_Is she unfaithful?"_

"_Not sure, but from what he's told me she cares very little about her family and more about her fancy reputation."_

"_A typical trophy wife, as the saying goes you get what you paid for." Lucius about upchucked his drink, but covered his mouth as he laughed._

"_Good one son." Draco smiled. "Now I still think this is a bad idea, but it's your choice. If Potter gives you trouble I'll be glad to help."_

"_I'll keep that in mind, I just hope tomorrow goes well the last thing I need is for the world to know I have Potter's lovechild." They clinked their glasses together and drank one more before Draco left for bed._

_End flashback._

'Time to face the magic.' Draco grabbed his cloak and disapparated to outside the Leaky Cauldron. The place was open every early morning, and eight o'clock to Draco was early enough. He looked around and in the very back he spotted Harry with a hot steaming beverage in his hand. He took a deep breath and made his way over, carefully approaching his former love trying to keep his composure.

"Potter." The dark-haired man looked up at him.

"Draco, please sit."

"Thanks, and call me Malfoy we haven't exactly reached a first name basis." He sat down on the opposite end.

"Drink?"

"No thanks, now I can't be here too long I need to get back. You wanted to talk so get on with it." Harry sighed and set down his mug.

"Look Malfoy, I know I hurt you and I know I wronged you but…how exactly does keeping my daughter from me justify my actions?" Draco stared at him.

"Don't give me that, I wrote you three letters telling you I was pregnant and I didn't want to wreck your family but you never responded." Green eyes narrowed.

"I never got any letters."

"I find that hard to believe, in all of those letters I told you I didn't want you to come back to me but you should at least take responsibility for your child. I waited for months and I never got a response from you."

"I would have if I'd known, Malfoy I just want to know for sure is she mine?" Draco sighed.

"Yes she is, you were the only man I'd been with all that time. And after you broke my heart I actually thought about not telling you, but I couldn't do that to my daughter so I wrote to you and waited."

"Well regardless if you wrote or not I want to know my daughter. She has a half-brother I'm sure she'd like to know."

"She doesn't. I know this because after we left the shop yesterday I told her the truth, and she said she didn't care." he saw a guilty and hurt look in Harry's eyes. "She's old enough to hear the story, and I did expect her to be upset but she wasn't. She said she's glad she has me, my parents, and her godparents; she doesn't care if you're her father."

"Who are her godparents?"

"Pansy and Blaise, they married after she was born." Harry leaned back. "Look, it may seem odd after all this time but I do want you in Persephone's life."

"Persephone?"

"That's her name, it was my grandmother's. Persephone Lotus Malfoy, but sometimes she lets me call her Seph. You should also know that she's smarter than a child her age should be, she's kind of like Granger. She speaks French; she loves to read, not to mention she has your bravery."

"Is she really mine?" he seemed skeptical now, and Draco just waved his hands as if saying 'Relax'.

"Her intellect startled me and my father told me my grandfather was like that when he was young. It's likely she inherited it from him, but enough about that. I'm still angry at you for what you did, but now that you know the truth I can't keep you from Persephone." Harry's eyes widened.

"You…are you willing to do joint custody?"

"Well considering you threatened to sue me for full custody I don't have any other option. I warn you though Persephone is stubborn, considering that you hurt me she won't be nice."

"Is she like me or you?" Draco shrugged.

"Both I suppose, I can't tell which side is dominant yet. My family thinks this is a mistake, but I won't lose my child so I might as well let you have partial custody."

"Malfoy I don't want to take her from you, she's yours as much as she's mine I just want to be part of her life."

"I'd say she's more mine because I was there for her."

"I did not know, I didn't get any letters from you the owl probably got lost."

"Regardless you now know the story; whatever we had in the past is the past so we might as well set a date for when we can make an agreement in writing. Do you work?" Harry nodded.

"I work as an Auror, but things have been so quiet lately I hardly clock in. I work during the week but I haven't taken any assignments because the rookies need to be trained."

"Then what do you do sit at a desk all day?"

"No, I do some other work for Kingsley and I help Hermione. Call it part-time when being an Auror is full-time. You?"

"I don't work I've been a parent to Persephone for the past nine years. After she was born my parents and I went to France and raised her there, then we decided to come back so Seph could be close to her godparents just after fall came." Harry sighed and sipped down the rest of his drink.

"Well…it's probably a long shot but I want my daughter in my life. James will be thrilled to have a sibling, he's always wanted one."

"Your wife won't give in?" Harry stared. "Sorry, but look you still have a whole family to break the news to and I have to talk to Persephone. We can meet next week with our attorneys and settle on an agreement, alright?"

"That'll do, I suppose I'll see you next week?"

"Tell where we'll meet, I'll be there." They gave a hesitant handshake, and then left through the front end after Harry paid the barman.

_Malfoy Manor:_

"Grammy when's Papa coming back?" when Persephone awoke that morning she went looking for her papa but found him nowhere in the house.

"He'll be back soon dear, don't worry." She was eating breakfast with her grandparents, and unlike most kids who would be eating in their nightclothes this early she was fully dressed and ready. Her papa told her it was good to be ready for anything, and even though he said she didn't have to she awoke every morning at the same time and was dressed for the day.

"Persephone you don't have to worry about your father, he just went to meet with someone."

"Who grandpa?" just before either one could say anything the fireplace went off and Draco stepped inside. "Papa!" she got down from her seat and rushed to hug her father. "Where were you?"

"I had to meet with someone sweetie. I wasn't gone too long was I?"

"No but you weren't here when I woke up." She pouted to receive a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh you know I'd never leave you, have you finished your breakfast?" she nodded. "Ok, why don't you go play with Grammy for a minute, I need to talk to Grandpa."

"Ok."

"Come on, we can finish up that game." Narcissa took Persephone into the next room, and Draco sat at the table with his father.

"Hungry Draco?"

"No father thanks." Draco sighed and folded his hands on the table. "It's done."

"What is?"

"Potter and I decided to share joint custody of Persephone, rather than it be him taking full custody." Lucius sighed.

"Did he deny getting your letters?" Draco nodded.

"He says he never got them, I think he was telling the truth but I'm still uncertain. Either way we're meeting at the ministry next week to settle an arrangement."

"I don't like this, how are you going to tell Persephone?"

"I'm not sure, but once the papers are signed neither of us will have a choice. Father I don't like it any more than you do, but it's for the best and besides, I'm not the one who has to go up to an entire redheaded army and confess a secret love affair."

"True, and just imagine how his lovely yet irresponsible wife is going to take the news of having a stepdaughter." Both men chuckled.

"Now I need to figure out how to explain this to Persephone." Draco put his face in his hands, how was he going to explain this to his bright nine-year-old daughter?

_The Burrow:_

After meeting with Draco Harry had gone home to see his son, but when he got there he found a note on the coffee table in the living room from Ginny.

_Harry,_

_Mum fire-called and asked me to come help her with the garden so I took James with me. You can meet us there._

_Ginny_

She didn't even put at the end 'Love Ginny'; Harry really questioned his relationship with his wife. They hadn't been out in a while, she hardly spent time at home, and James didn't even know his own mother. He knew one thing though, he would have to come clean about his daughter to the family and Ron and Hermione were off today so it would be good to say something.

'Might as well.' Harry flooed himself into the Burrow's living room, right where Hugo and James were playing wizard chess.

"Hi dad."

"Hi Uncle Harry." Harry smiled at the two boys.

"Hey guys, having fun?" they nodded and then Hugo's queen took out one of James' rooks. "Watch it James, your Uncle Ron's a pro at Wizard Chess so I'm sure Hugo's the same." Hugo smirked. "Where is everyone?"

"In the kitchen dad." Harry sighed, the important family members were all here.

"Alright, boys let's head into the kitchen there's something I need to tell everyone." The boys exchanged looks and then put the game aside to follow Harry. Ron, Hermione, Molly, Arthur, and Ginny were all in the kitchen talking and then Molly noticed Harry.

"Oh Harry there you are, we just finished de-gnoming the garden. Are you alright dear?"

"Yeah, I just have some news. Where's Rose?"

"Oh she's upstairs napping, she had a coughing fit last night. So what's the news?" Harry took a deep breath, and glanced at Hermione.

"I have another child." He spoke out slowly.

"What?" Ginny growled. "What did you just say?"

"It's not what you think Ginny…" he didn't get to finish as she slapped him across the jaw.

"You cheated on me?" he looked up seeing the stunned and angry looks of the others. "Didn't you?"

"Ginny, she's nine."

"Nine, what you…? Wait, you have a daughter, and she's nine?" she was furious still.

"Yes it was before you and I got married, I have a daughter she's the same age as James." He looked to his son, who looked surprised.

"I have a sister?"

"A half-sister but yes. Look guys I didn't cheat on Ginny ok I just found out, I had a small relationship with someone nine years ago and that relationship gave me a daughter."

"Are you absolutely certain she's yours?" Molly spoke up, the shock disappeared.

"Yes, she has my eyes and part of my personality. Now I haven't met her per say, but I did see her in the WWW shop." Ron's eyes widened.

"That little kid you talked to? The one who bought the…with…? Oh bugger…"

"Language Ron." Hermione smacked his arm. "Harry, did you meet with…?"

"Yes this morning, we talked it over and…we're going to share joint custody."

"A great idea Harry, but…who is the mother perhaps we…" Harry stopped Arthur there, here comes the big blow.

"Her mother/father is Draco Malfoy." Ginny looked ready to explode, but Ron, Hermione, and Arthur and Molly only looked less stunned than before.

"Draco Malfoy, you were seeing that death eater?" she snarled.

"Ginny for the last time it was nine years ago." Ron's reddened face relaxed, and then he scratched his chin.

"Draco Malfoy, I remember you dated him a while back, but you got him pregnant?" Ron didn't sound angry, that shocked Harry.

"Yes, and apparently he sent me letters years ago saying he was but I never got any and I don't think he lied the owl probably got lost." Ron looked at Hermione.

"I would say get full custody and keep the kid yourself." Ginny crossed her arms.

"I can't do that Ginny she's nine if I take her from the only home she's ever known she'll hate me."

"She'll adapt."

"No, I'm doing joint custody so Draco and I both can be there for her. She already dislikes me for hurting Draco, and I want to make it up to her so next week I'm meeting with my lawyer and his and we'll work out a time. I'm sorry alright, but I want to make her happy and as far as I can tell Draco does make her happy."

"I agree." Hermione came closer. "It's wrong to separate a child from a good home that young, it would emotionally scar her for life if she couldn't see Draco."

"Well how do you know he's not filling her head with lies about us? How do you know if he's not even teaching her good things and is teaching her all about dark magic?"

"Ginny stop that, Malfoy probably changed over the years otherwise he might not've agreed to do this with Harry."

"Thank you Molly, she's my child and she's going to be part of my family." Ginny hmphed, and James was just smiling wide.

"When can I see her? What's her name?" he was so excited already.

"You'll see her in a week or so James, and her name is Persephone, Persephone Lotus Malfoy."

"Persephone? What kind of name is that?"

"Ginny please…" Arthur groaned.

"Persephone was the beautiful daughter of the Greek Goddess Demeter, the woman who controls all seasons. She was known for her beauty and grace, and her marriage to Hades the Lord of the Underworld." Hermione smiled.

"So her name has a legacy, now when are you meeting with Malfoy?"

"Next week as I just said, look I'm sorry I sprung this on you so soon but she is my daughter and she's going to be in my life." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Fine, now I have to go I'm meeting with Cho. She's back on break from Quidditch and we agreed to meet for drinks."

"Ginny you promised you'd stay home today."

"I know Harry but Cho leaves tomorrow; it's only for a few hours." She kissed his cheek, but it felt dry to Harry. She hugged James who awkwardly hugged back, and then left through the floo.

"Boys go play." Hermione shooed them out and Harry sighed rubbing his forehead.

"She's not being herself, Ginny is almost never home, she hardly spends time with me or James, what am I going to do once Persephone comes?"

"Give her time Harry, she'll come around." Molly smiled. "Persephone is welcome here, she's your daughter and if…if Draco wishes to come too then that's fine."

"Molly?"

"I'm willing to make peace for your daughter's sake. Now find out what she likes so I can cook her favorite meals." She kissed his cheek, and while Harry was glad his in-laws accepted the idea he wasn't so sure about Ginny.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A week later:_

Draco stood in the Minister's office with his attorney Archibald Swage and his father, waiting on Harry and his attorney to arrive. They got there early to be safe, and Kingsley already had things cleared out all they had to do was go over the details.

"Where the devil are they?" Lucius was not a patient man, especially when it came to family.

"Father relax we're early they'll be here." Draco was anxious too, but he had to keep calm since he and Harry both agreed on this.

"Mr. Malfoy I'd advise you to relax while you're in my office, we don't want any accidents here." Kingsley spoke up from his desk. "Harry is just getting his witness as you have, he'll be here soon enough."

"What witness?"

"Mrs. Weasley or Ms. Granger as you remember her." So he was bringing Granger, that wouldn't be too bad. "Ah there they are now." Kingsley pointed through his see-through door, and there Draco saw Harry coming with his attorney and Granger behind him.

"Sorry we're a little late Kingsley we had to grab Hermione."

"Quite alright Harry, everyone please sit." The desk extended into a long table which both parties sat on either side. "Now, this is a hearing on the matter of the minor Persephone Malfoy and from what I understand both of your clients are willing to have joint custody is that correct?"

"It is Minister." Both attorneys answered.

"Very well, what do you recommend?"

"If I may Minister, my client Mr. Potter has not known about his daughter until recently however he does not wish to take her away from Mr. Malfoy here." He pointed at Draco. "So our offer is weekly stays, Persephone will stay with Mr. Potter for one week and the next week she will stay with Mr. Malfoy provided the Malfoys remain close."

"Hmm, sounds reasonable. Mr. Malfoy?" Kingsley looked at Draco.

"My client also thinks weekly visits are fine, however we would like the trade-off day as some would call it to be on Friday. Mr. Potter picks Persephone up one Friday, and then returns her the next until his time again. We also want to point out that Persephone's birthdays be held at Malfoy Manor each year, and the holidays she can spend half a day and half another day with both parents."

"That may cause a little strain on the child; if I may I suggest that on the holidays let her spend maybe…Christmas Eve with Mr. Potter and perhaps Christmas Day with Mr. Malfoy. The birthdays can go along as well, but it will be up to the parents to make plans ahead of time."

"I think that may do, my client is willing to work with Mr. Potter on the matter of their daughter."

"Very well, so the agreement is as such…one week will be spent with one parent with the switch being on Friday, and then the following Friday the child will go to the other parent. She will be allowed contact with both parties, and visits if only both parties agree. The Malfoys and the Potters will remain close to each other, enough for there to be floo travelling. Are we clear gentlemen?"

"Yes Minister." Both attorneys answered.

"Very well, now while I draw up the contract I expect there to be no arguments while I am gone." Kingsley quickly got up and left the office for the time being. Harry kept staring at Draco, who just looked between his father and attorney.

"Thank you for doing this Malfoy, I'm glad we were able to agree on this."

"You're welcome, but if you should know, Persephone doesn't know about this yet." Harry's eyes widened.

"You didn't tell her yet?"

"I tried to, but I wanted to wait until we got this in writing before I did. Believe me Potter she won't be happy about this."

"Well, I will be taking her soon, the day after tomorrow in fact. I have a room set up for her, but she can decorate it how she wants."

"Well she doesn't like pink I'll tell you that, she's more into purples." Draco felt awkward being here, but this was for Persephone.

"Ok then, I may have to warn Molly she loves knitting for the grandchildren."

"That's another thing Potter." Lucius's rough voice broke through. "My granddaughter hasn't met your other family, and I don't want her feeling like an outsider."

"She won't, she has a half-brother whom I'm sure will help her feel more comfortable." Lucius' hard glare didn't leave his eyes.

"We'll see about that." Kingsley returned before Harry could speak and unrolled a parchment with the Minister's seal at the bottom.

"Alright, now this is the agreement as you both have put it. You will sign at the bottom with your attorneys and witnesses, and the contract is legal. If either of you break the contract we'll be back here again, agreed?"

"Agreed." All six people signed at the bottom, and soon the signatures lit up and the contract vanished.

"Thank you for your time Kingsley."

"You're welcome, now don't let me keep you and in one day Persephone goes for her weekly stay with Mr. Potter, then the next week she will return to Malfoy Manor alright?" all heads nodded. Draco hated the fact that this made his baby sound like an object, but this was for her because she needed both parents in her life.

"I warn you now Potter, if you hurt my grandbaby the same way you hurt my son you will regret it."

"I give you my word Mr. Malfoy, I won't hurt her." Harry looked at Draco. "I'll see you in a day." He turned and left the room with his attorney and Granger.

'Now I just have to tell Persephone.' Those were Draco's only thoughts as he left the Ministry with his father and lawyer. His father flooed with him straight to the Manor, and Draco was met with the loving embrace of Persephone.

"Papa!" she always got excited when he left and returned.

"Hey Seph, did you behave for Grammy?"

"She's an angel Draco, always is. How was the meeting?" Draco stiffened a little.

"It went well mother." Persephone pulled back.

"What meeting?" Draco looked at his parents, and then set Persephone on the couch next to Diamond.

"Honey, we have to talk. Remember that day in the shop, where you got Marlow?" she named the puff Marlow. "Well, Harry Potter, your father, he wrote to me last week asking about you." Her little green eyes widened.

"Why?"

"He…He wants to see you. We met the day after, and he claims he didn't know about you."

"He's a liar." She growled, the anger was already showing in her eyes.

"Honey we don't know that for sure, and…well we agreed that you need to see him as well." She looked ready to cry. "It's been legalized Seph, starting the day after tomorrow you're going to spend a week with him and his family and then the next week you'll come home for another."

"I don't want to see him!" she shouted. "I don't want to stay a week with him I want to stay with you!"

"Persephone dear, I'm afraid you don't have a choice." Lucius bent down to her level. "Believe me we don't like this either but it's the only way to keep this from getting any worse." She stared at him.

"Did he threaten to take me away?" she really was too smart for her age. "He did didn't he?"

"Persephone please don't get upset, I think this'll be good for you and him."

"NO!" she stood up on the couch. "I hate him, I don't want him in my life and I don't want to go to him! I WON'T DO IT!" she grabbed Diamond and ran out of the room.

"Persephone!" Draco called after her and stood to follow but Narcissa stopped him.

"Let her go Draco, give her some time."

"She's mad at me mother." Draco felt horrible now, Persephone didn't want to see Harry but she had no choice.

"No she's mad because she's going to see Potter in a day. Maybe we can talk to her in a bit, but for now let's just let her be. She'll be ok." Draco let his mother hug him, he knew she was right, but this still felt wrong.

"Mother what will I do while she's gone?"

"We'll find something to do darling, you know she'll be in good hands. Potter is tight about his family; I think she'll be fine."

"I'm more worried about how she'll be around the Weasleys, their family grown quite a bit over the years." Lucius sat in his armchair. "She might feel singled out."

"Harry said she could learn to like her half-brother, he's eager to meet her."

"The son is?" Narcissa looked surprised.

"Yes, at least that's what he said. Mother I really think this will be good for her, if she learns to like her brother maybe she'll learn to like Harry."

"Perhaps, but tomorrow we'll spend the day with her. We'll just have to make the best."

"Hope so." Unbeknownst to them, Persephone was listening through the vent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A day and a half later:_

"Come along now James, let's get this over with." Harry, Ginny, and James were waiting at the Leaky Cauldron, ready to meet with the Malfoys. Ginny was getting impatient as usual, but Harry and James remained calm.

"Relax Gin, they'll be here."

"Well if they break the agreement then we get full custody." Ginny wasn't even paying attention; instead she was busy looking into her compact mirror at her face.

'Please get here soon.' Harry wanted to get this over with to shut Ginny up. His wish came true as he spotted the Malfoys coming, with Persephone holding Draco's hand. Lucius and Narcissa had her things, while Pansy and Blaise had a carrier and cage that contained an owl and a cat.

"Hello everyone." Harry stepped forward, looking at his daughter. "Hello Persephone." She nodded but glared.

"You didn't tell me she had a cat." Ginny's voice was cold.

"It's fine Ginny." Harry then noticed the Pygmy Puff on Persephone's shoulder.

"She has a cat, an owl, and a Pygmy Puff none of which should be any trouble." Parkinson sneered at Ginny.

"Well we can find room; we have an owl as well." Harry gave the kindest smile he could.

"Well, here are her things." Narcissa handed him a bag and Lucius handed a reluctant Ginny a suitcase. "Persephone is allergic to nuts, so please don't give her any."

"Thanks for telling us, we have to go we have plans this evening." Ginny and her bored voice again.

"Alright, Persephone you behave yourself ok? You can write to me if you wish, but be a good girl alright?" Persephone hugged Draco tightly, and she reluctantly let go before she hugged her grand and godparents.

"Bye papa." She whispered to him.

"Sweetie it's just for a week, you'll be back home in no time." Draco kissed her head.

"Ok, bye everyone."

"Bye sweetheart, write to us." She nodded and reluctantly went over to Harry.

"Well we'll be off, see you all in a week." Harry tried to hold Persephone's hand, but she shook her head and held onto the carrier holding the cat. James held the owl cage, and Harry led everyone back to their car. As soon as they put all of Persephone's things in the trunk Persephone held onto the carrier and sat in the back next to James.

"I'm James; it's nice to meet you." James extended his hand which Persephone shook hesitantly. "Is that a Pygmy Puff?"

"Yes." Persephone whispered.

"What's its name?"

"His name is Marlow."

"Oh, nice name." James looked at Harry for a moment.

"You know you and James are the same age Persephone?" Harry looked in the rearview mirror at her reflection seeing her nod. "We have your room put together, but you can decorate it as you want." She just nodded again, then stared out the window.

"Not very talkative is she?" Harry sighed; did she really have to do this now?

"Ginny she's just nervous right now, she'll warm up eventually."

"Well let's just hope she behaves tonight at my parents' home; can't have her acting like a Malfoy snob around everyone."

"Don't insult my family." Persephone growled and Ginny turned her head to her.

"You will behave yourself missy."

"Only if you do." Ginny glared.

"Hey go Persephone!" James cheered and Harry had to laugh.

"Don't encourage her James!"

"Ginny guys calm down we're almost home we can talk there." The rest of the ride was quiet, they had a home away from the city but not too far out in the country. It had a neighborhood and it was peaceful, just everything Harry hoped for. "Here we are."

"I'll take your owl if you want."

"Ok." James picked up the owl cage, but stopped as the door opened.

"Um, what're their names again?"

"The puff is Marlow, the owl is Polaris, and the cat is Diamond." Persephone grabbed the carrier and patted Marlow's little head.

"I'll get the bags." Harry went to the trunk and grabbed everything. "Ginny can you take James inside?"

"Come on son." Ginny practically moved James inside forcefully.

"Come on Persephone I'll show you to your room." She followed him inside, the house was normal for a wizard family, with the exception of a television and radio, and an electric stove. It was a two story home, large enough for a family with a big backyard; almost old-fashioned but magically modified for a wizard family. "It's upstairs, first on the left." Persephone climbed the stairs, and quickly made her way into the bedroom. By the time Harry got up there she was already looking out the window, with the big black cat in her arms.

"Meow." The cat looked at Harry, it had huge blue eyes.

"How do you like your room?" he had the walls made in purple, and the bed was made with a hand knit quilt Molly had put together with purple and gold colors.

"It's ok." She didn't turn around.

"Well, I'll let you unpack. Persephone, I know this is different but believe me you'll learn to like it here." She turned to him.

"I don't like her."

"Her, you mean Ginny?"

"No Helga Hufflepuff." Harry tensed at the sarcasm.

"She just doesn't know you yet, she'll come around." Persephone pet the cat's head, who purred.

"We'll see."

"And if you want later you can play with James, he's been looking forward to meeting you."

"Where's Polaris?"

"Your owl? Oh he's going to be put with our owl Marco; they'll be in the kitchen. We're going out to meet the rest of the family later, there'll be a lot of children about your age." She still didn't move. "My in-laws are eager to meet you."

"Ok, I'll…I'll behave. But that doesn't mean I like you, I'm only doing this because I have to." Those words stung like fire.

"I see, well I'll see you in a few hours I suppose." He shut the door to her room, and leaned against the wall letting a few tears fall. His own daughter despised him so, it hurt to see this happening, but if he could show her how much he could love her it might work out.

"Dad?" Harry pulled himself together as he heard James call him. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine son, just a little tired that's all." He patted James' head. "Where's your mum?"

"Don't know, she went downstairs."

"Ok, well if you want to see Persephone you can in a few minutes. She's unpacking right now."

"Dad I don't think she likes me." Harry patted James' shoulders.

"She just needs time to adjust, maybe when we introduce her to your cousins she'll warm up. You know what why don't you help her unpack?"

"Ok, but what if she kicks me out?"

"She won't, now go on I have to go talk to your mother." James nodded and while Harry went downstairs he got one more look and saw Persephone let James inside.

_Persephone's room:_

"Hey, can I help you unpack?" James asked as soon as Persephone let him in.

"You…you can but let me get my clothes out." He nodded while she opened her suitcase. The thing had many compartments, some had toys and others had clothes and shoes. Diamond walked over to James and brushed against his leg.

"Um…your cat…"

"If he purrs then it means he likes you, Diamond's a good judge of character." Diamond purred in response, and James bent down to pet him.

"Can I hold him?"

"Yeah, just don't pick him up by the scruff or ribs he hates that." James did so, and Diamond just settled in his arms.

"Um…Persephone, if you don't mind me asking why don't you like dad?" she turned to him and glared.

"Because he hurt my papa and abandoned me."

"But he didn't know about you…"

"I don't believe that." James sighed.

"He likes you though, and I like you."

"Well…I'm sorry. I can't like him, and I don't know if I will. I kind of like you though, because you're my brother." James smiled.

"You can call me Jamie if you want, no one else calls me that but you can."

"Ok then." She pulled out some clothes, and hung them up in the closet. There was a shelf in the room for books, which she started stacking up. The room had a single bed, a window, a night stand, a chest of drawers, a book shelf, a closet, and a little lamp on the night stand. It was big enough, had enough walking space so it was good sized for a child.

"Do you like Quidditch?" she nodded. "Maybe we could play if you wanted?"

"I can't fly."

"I can show you, Dad can show you."

"No thanks." James sat down on the floor with Diamond.

"Do you like chess?" she nodded again putting her shoes away. "How good are you?"

"Pretty good, Papa taught me."

"You wanna play after you get done unpacking?" she shrugged. "Ok I'll set up the board." James got up and pulled Diamond off his lap and the cat went to his little bed at the end of the footboard. He noticed Persephone take out a doll; it had long black braids tied with blue ribbons and a blue satin dress with a matching hat. Her toys stayed in the case, and she set Marlow down in her little case/habitat.

"Something wrong?" she looked at him.

"That's a nice doll, where'd you get it?"

"My godmother gave her to me when I was two, she's from France." James' eyes widened. "I was raised there until last year."

"Oh, ok then. You know I have an aunt who's French, she's part veela too. Her name's Fleur, her last name was Delacour but she's a Weasley now."

"Cool then, mind if I finish unpacking on my own?"

"Sure, I'll be in the den setting up the chess board. My cousin Hugo's better than me though, he's beaten me every time." James chuckled. "I'll see you in a few minutes." He left the room, leaving Persephone alone to her thoughts.

'He seems ok.' Persephone held her doll close, and Marlow made a noise as if saying 'It'll be alright'.

_Later that day:_

Harry had a long talk with Ginny after he left the kids alone. They discussed how Ginny needed to be nice to Persephone, but Ginny kept bringing up the words 'Not my daughter, not my problem.'. Harry was really pushing his limits with her, but he was stuck with her for the time being.

After talking to Ginny Harry went into the den and saw the kids playing Wizards Chess, and to his surprise both kids were a deadlock. Persephone was as good as James, no doubt Hugo would want to challenge her once they met. They didn't see him, but Harry was glad to see his two kids getting along.

Now it was nearly six, and they were due at the Burrow. They were having dinner with most of the family, that included Ron, Hermione and their kids, Molly, Arthur, the twins and their families, Percy and his family, and Bill and Fleur with Victoire. Harry didn't want to make Persephone feel too awkward, but maybe if she played with some of the kids she'd feel better.

"What is taking that girl so long?" they were all ready, but Persephone wasn't down yet.

"She's getting dressed mum, she'll be down soon." Harry sent James a thankful glance, Ginny really needed to shut up she'd been on his back since this morning.

"Persephone! Come on now we have to go!" he called upstairs, and he heard a door open and shut. Persephone came downstairs, and Harry noticed the change of clothes. She had on a short purple dress with leggings, her shoes were black leather boots, she had on a silver oval locket, and her long hair was pulled up in a ponytail. Not too fancy or casual, but good enough for a meeting with the family.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"It's ok, you look great."

"Thanks." He went to grab her hand but she wouldn't let him. "Ok, let's be going now. Do you know how to use a floo?" Persephone nodded. "Ginny and I will go first, James you go with Persephone ok?" James nodded. "Ok then." He and Ginny stepped into the fireplace and he grabbed a handful of powder. "The Burrow!" he shouted and they vanished in a rush of flames, right into the Burrow's living room.

"Good evening everyone." Fred and George came in to greet them. "Where are the kids?"

"They'll be here." Speak of the devil the floo went off again and James stepped through with Persephone. The fireplace had a charm on it to remove the ash on their clothes, and they were cleaned when they stepped out.

"Oi…"

"Who's this…"

"Pretty little thing?" they smiled at her and Persephone just stared.

"Fred, George this is my daughter Persephone. Persephone these are my brother-in-laws Fred and George Weasley." They shook hands, but Persephone remained quiet.

"Oh there you all are, come now everyone is outside." Molly called them from the kitchen with a bowl in her hands. "You must be Persephone, hello I'm Molly Weasley, the grandmother of the children here." Persephone nodded at her.

"Sorry Molly she's not a big talker." Harry placed his hands on her shoulders, but Persephone stiffened. "Oh and did you make anything with nuts? She's allergic."

"Oh don't worry I didn't use any nuts tonight, now why don't you all go outside? Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes." They walked out with the twins, and yes everyone was outside with the lights shining and the kids were playing.

"Hey Harry!" Ron and Hermione came over to greet them. "Good to see you, is this her?" Ron pointed at Persephone who moved backwards towards James.

"Yes, um…everyone this is my daughter Persephone Malfoy." James coaxed her forward, and she just stood where she was.

"Hello Persephone, it's nice to finally meet you." Hermione smiled at her.

"Your dad's told us about you, he said you're quite a cutie." Bill smiled and Persephone lightly blushed. Fleur walked over and knelt down to her level.

"La bonjour jeune Mlle, il est agréable de vous rencontrer." Persephone smiled slightly, and curtsied to Fleur. **(hello young miss, it's nice to meet you.)**

"C'est mon plaisir de vous rencontrer la madame." **(It's my pleasure to meet you madame.)**

"She speaks French?"

"Well she was raised there for eight years." Harry pointed out.

"She speaks it so fluently; it's almost as if she is French." Angelina smiled at her. "I'm Angelina, Fred's wife." Persephone nodded.

"Hi, I'm Rose!" little Rose came over to Persephone holding out her hand.

"Rose what have we told you about jumping out like that? Sorry Persephone this is our eldest, Rose and this is her brother Hugo." Persephone hesitantly shook Rose's hand, and then Hugo's. "We also want you to meet Victoire, Marissa, Fabian, and Teddy, Harry's godson." Teddy had changed his hair to black again, but soon enough Persephone was face to face with multiple redheads.

"Are you really from France?"

"Why haven't we met you before?"

"Are you really a Malfoy?"

"You're not evil are you?"

"Whoa whoa guys one question at a time." Harry got them all to back off. "She's not going anywhere for a week so don't ambush her."

"Sorry Uncle Harry." They all said.

"She's cute though." Hugo spoke out and Persephone just blushed.

"Aww isn't that sweet?" Angelina giggled.

"Um…thanks." Persephone looked away. Harry could see Hugo had a strange look in his eyes, he was developing a crush on Persephone.

"Alright everyone time for dinner!" Molly called from inside the house. Everyone filed in and sat at the enlarged table. The kids sat on one side and the adults on another, and the food was set out in front of them. "Dig in everyone." They did so, and while Persephone filled up her own plate she ended up showing more manners than the rest of the family. Molly had prepared roast chicken, steamed broccoli and asparagus, buttered biscuits, gravy, and rice; the whole family loved her cooking.

"This is delicious Molly." Harry always loved her food, but he didn't like her criticizing his weight all the time.

"Thank you Harry took me hours to make it. How do you like it Persephone dear?"

"It's yummy." She said, Harry noticed the politeness in her voice.

"Well I'm glad everyone likes it, now Persephone tell us how are you liking your stay with your father so far?" Persephone stayed quiet.

"We wouldn't know mum she's been in her room all day." Ginny answered for her.

"Ginny I was asking Persephone." Molly scolded her slightly. "Persephone?"

"It's ok." She didn't look up from her food.

"Do you like your brother James?" she nodded. "That's wonderful; James has always wanted a sibling." James smiled.

"She's good at chess too, she nearly beat me but we were deadlocked."

"Really? Maybe we can play sometime?" Hugo looked at Persephone. "Would you play me?"

"Sure." Hugo smiled and continued eating.

"You don't talk much do you?" Ginny asked, Persephone still didn't look up. "Young lady I asked you a question?"

"You did earlier too; I think you know the answer."

"Don't you take that tone with your stepmother." That made Persephone's head jerk up.

"You are not my mother in any way, so don't bother calling yourself that." That made everyone stop eating. Persephone's eyes were glaring angrily, a mixture of rage between Harry and Draco's famous glares.

"Now now let's not fight here." Arthur spoke up. "Persephone Ginny is your stepmother, I know Draco is your mother/father but you could also have a real mother."

"No." Persephone growled. "I don't want a 'real' mother as you put it. Draco Malfoy is my Papa and he's the one who gave birth and raised me. I don't need a real mother."

"Well she certainly has the Malfoy pride, and she does have a point." Hermione looked at Arthur and then to Ginny. "If she doesn't want to accept Ginny as her stepmother she doesn't have to."

"Hermione!"

"Ginny please, Persephone has two fathers. You can get over it." Ginny glared but kept silent.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley."

"You can call me Hermione Persephone, it's ok." They continued eating in silence, and then when the kids finished Hugo invited Persephone to play chess which she accepted; as soon as the kids were out of earshot Ginny glared at Harry.

"While she is here you had better find time to teach that girl some manners."

"Ginny don't you dare start this is your fault anyway." Harry was about to lose his appetite.

"My fault?"

"You made fun of her being quiet that's why and she was defending herself. I asked you not to start a fight with her."

"She's nine years old and absolutely intolerable; you had better teach her the rules."

"She follows the rules fine, now you need to calm down."

"He's right Gin I know you don't like the idea of raising Malfoy's child but you gotta understand what they had was the past." Ron reasoned and Ginny just huffed.

"Whatever."

"Oh Ginny you're twenty-five years old and you're acting like a child, you need to stop this that girl is Harry's daughter too and she is welcome in this family."

"Thank you Molly."

"It's not an issue Harry; she's a beautiful, bright young child. If you want maybe you can invite Draco over next time."

"No, he can't go near her while she's with us." Ginny sipped her drink.

"Unless I allow it." Harry countered. "Draco is her father too; if he calls beforehand I can allow him to see her."

"If he does then we get full custody."

"No Ginny."

"Ginny that's enough out of you, now you need to let go of this hate-streak for Malfoy at least he's agreed to let Harry know Persephone and share custody. They're both being adults here so you should be one too." Ginny stared at Hermione and Ron.

"How can you abide by that girl's behavior?"

"That girl is mad at you Ginny; you're supposed to be her stepmother act like it."

'You have no idea how wrong you are Ron.' Harry sipped his drink with a glance at the twins.

"Whatever." Just before anyone else could say anything Victoire came into the room.

"Honey what's wrong?"

"Persephone's crying, she heard everything you said." Harry got up from the table and went to the den. He saw Hugo standing over a chessboard, Fabian and Marissa were looking in the corner right where Persephone was curled up with her head in her knees.

"Persephone? What's wrong?" he touched her back and she flinched.

"Persephone dear, what is it?" Molly whispered to her and Persephone looked up with bloodshot eyes.

"I wanna go home." She whispered.

"Sweetheart…" Molly tried to hug her but Persephone wouldn't move. Harry sighed, maybe this was too soon after all.

"I think I'd better take Persephone, thanks for dinner Molly."

"It's ok Harry dear."

"Dad I don't wanna go." James whined. "Can I stay the night?"

"Me too!"

"Me three!" Rose and Hugo put on the pouty faces and Ron and Hermione just laughed.

"Ok James you can stay the night, Persephone c'mon we'll go back to my house." He reached for her and she slowly stood up. "Ginny."

"You go on, I'm gonna stay for a bit." She looked cross.

"Alright, let's go." Harry and Persephone went to the fireplace. They stared at the others, and they all waved goodbye.

"It was nice meeting you Persephone." They all said, but Persephone didn't even looked up and Harry just flooed them back.

"I'm sorry you heard all that Persephone, but none of it was to hurt you." She glared at him. "Look I know this is all new but I promise you you'll like it eventually."

"No I won't, I don't like it here, I don't like that woman, I don't like this house, and I don't like you!" she screamed the last bit. "I was happy before you took me from Papa!"

"Persephone please…"

"NO! You had no right to try and get to know me after nine years! Papa was more of a parent than you could ever be! Aunt Pansy and Uncle Blaise are better than you!"

"I know I wasn't there for you but I can be now. I didn't know you existed…"

"LIAR!" Persephone's voice was so loud the whole house shook. Her green eyes flashed with anger and rage, and she stepped back. "You left Papa! He loved you and you left him! For her! That bint!"

"Persephone watch your language!"

"I don't care! I don't care about her or you! I HATE YOU!" Harry's eyes widened, not just from that outburst but also because all the lamps in the room broke into pieces. "I hate you…I want my Papa, not you." She ran from the room and upstairs, and then Harry heard a door slam. After he cleaned up the lamps he went into the master bedroom which was downstairs. He sat on his bed, and put his face in his hands.

'How could I let this happen?' he didn't know about her, and she hated him because he left Draco for Ginny. If he had known he wouldn't have left, he would've gone back but it was too late. Persephone would never forgive him.

"Harry." He heard Ginny call him and she came into the room. "What is it?"

"Persephone yelled at me, she's mad at me." he didn't look up.

"Oh she is? Good then she's grounded."

"No, Ginny she's upset ok maybe she wasn't thinking."

"Harry you need to stop pussyfooting around with the kids, otherwise they'll never listen." Ginny pulled off her jewelry and let her hair loose.

"Can we please not do this now?"

"I'm just saying that Malfoy did raise her for the most part, she probably has no sense of respect or order."

"Don't start that again." He snapped his head to her. "Draco is a good parent; otherwise she'd be acting like a spoiled brat."

"She is."

"GINNY!" she turned to him. "I already told you…don't start. I know you've been reluctant about this but you will not badmouth Draco while Persephone is here."

"Well if you hadn't had a fling with him before we got married this wouldn't have happened." She sneered. "He never told you about her anyway."

"It was miscommunication that's all."

"Oh yeah? Whatever that girl's not my responsibility." Harry grabbed her chin roughly and stared angrily into her eyes.

"That girl is my child, and you will not treat her badly do you understand?" she stared, but nodded. "Good, now I'm going to take a shower you can occupy yourself for a few minutes can't you?" he let her go and grabbed his bathrobe.

"Well you can take the couch tonight!" she screamed after him.

"Fine!" Harry had enough of her tantrums; he was now starting to think this wasn't worth it anymore. Ginny wasn't his true love, she was just his wife and nothing more. James was his son, and he loved him but Ginny cared nothing for him.

Things had to change soon; otherwise the entire family would fall apart. Tomorrow he would have Persephone home alone, and he would sit down and talk with her.

_Malfoy Manor:_

Things were quiet in the huge mansion; far too quiet without a child running around. Ever since they dropped Persephone off at the LC Draco kept fighting his instincts to check up on her. He knew she was in good hands, but he missed her greatly.

"Take it easy Dragon, only six more days until she's home."

"I know mother, but she's my baby and I miss her."

"We know son, but Potter is a good father she'll be fine." Lucius spoke the word 'father' gravely. He still didn't like Potter for what he did but he had to admit he could take good care of his granddaughter.

"It's just too quiet here."

"I agree, we've gotten so used to a child it's almost unrecognizable." Narcissa handed him some tea. "Don't worry dear, she'll write to us."

"I know, but still." He knew Persephone was alright, but it would be hard getting through the next six days without her.

_The next morning:_

"Mmm…." Harry had indeed slept on the couch that night, and Ginny took the bedroom. James would be out all day with his cousins, and Ginny had probably left for wherever so Harry had the house to himself. He got up from his 'bed' and folded the blanket before going upstairs quietly to check on Persephone. He saw it was already after eight, maybe she'd be up by now.

He quietly climbed upstairs, and saw that Persephone's door was closed. He knocked on it, and peeked inside.

"Meow." Diamond the cat looked up at him from his bed. Persephone was still asleep in hers and he saw a doll in her arms.

"Hey kitty." He went over to stroke the cat's ears and he purred. He noticed the expensive collar, definitely a Malfoy's pet. "Persephone, Persephone time to wake up." He gently shook her, but she didn't wake.

"Mmm…Papa…" she mumbled. She really missed Draco, and now that Harry thought about it she had more of Draco in her than she did him. She was smart, strong, and definitely brave too.

"Persephone, c'mon time to get up." Her eyes slowly opened, and when green met green she got up slowly rubbing her eyes. "Did you sleep well?" she nodded. "Well breakfast will be ready soon, do you like flapjacks?" she nodded again. "C'mon I'll make you some." He picked her up and she didn't object; he carefully carried her downstairs and made it to the kitchen. Right away the pots and pans, along with the utensils and cups floated into place and the oven came on. "Go sit down, I'll get you some juice." He set her at the table, and she had her doll with her.

Harry quickly gathered all the appropriate ingredients and started making the famous Weasley breakfast. Molly gave all her children the recipe, but only Harry seemed to make them taste as heavenly as her own. Top it off with whipped cream, chocolate shavings, maple or strawberry syrup and hello paradise.

"Sorry." Harry stopped mixing the batter when heard Persephone speak.

"Did you say something?"

"I'm sorry, for acting out last night." She held her doll close.

"It's ok, but we do need to talk about that." He poured some of the batter into the frying pan, and the flapjacks were soon finished. "Here, do you want whipped cream and syrup?"

"Yes please."

"Strawberry or maple?"

"Strawberry." He brought out both syrups. Persephone cut her own flapjacks and ate them, thankfully she seemed to like them.

"Look Persephone, I know I wasn't there for you all those years ago. I know that I hurt your papa, and I'm sorry. Believe me if I knew I would've been there."

"Would you have married him?" Harry stared at her.

"I…I don't know…" he was at a loss.

"Did you love him?" she was asking some deep questions, but she had the right to know.

"At the time I did, but Ginny, my wife was pregnant at the time and I had to do the right thing by marrying her. If I knew about you and your papa I would've worked things out." That was the truth, Harry did love Draco at the time but he had to marry Ginny, single parents and bastard children were still a huge thing at the time.

"She doesn't like me does she?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?" she smirked. "Aha I finally got a smirk out of you!" she smiled even bigger.

"Your wife hates me, because she hates my Papa."

"Well I'm not gonna lie, your Papa's family and Ginny's family have always had a feud. No one really knows why, but it's somewhat dissipated over the years."

"Not by much."

"Hey, the Weasleys all like you. Ginny will come around I'm sure." She rolled her eyes. "What?"

"She'll never come around, I don't like her." Harry sighed; he should've seen that one coming. "But…I like Jamie."

"Jamie, you mean James?" she nodded. "Well I'm glad you do, he'll be back later today. What do you say we go shopping later? I can get you some clothes."

"But I have enough."

"Then why don't we just go for ice cream? We'll see how things pick up there." She nodded. "Great, we'll go after lunch. Now finish eating, I have to go take a shower so you can get dressed."

"Ok." She got down and grabbed her doll.

"That's a cute doll you have, where'd you get it?"

"Aunt Pansy and Uncle Blaise, she's from Paris."

"Does she have a name?"

"Marguerite." He stared at her.

"Did you name her?" she nodded. "Pretty name, ok I'll do the dishes you go and get dressed ok?" she nodded again and ran upstairs. That actually went better than Harry thought, she apologized and they had a good talk. They were starting slow, but they still had six days left.

Harry levitated the dishes into the sink and cleaned up the plates. He finished his breakfast quickly, and Persephone liked the flapjacks. He'd be sure to tell Molly her breakfast was a hit for her.

"Hey Harry!" the floo went off, and Harry went into the den seeing Hermione's head. "Mind if I come through?"

"Sure come on out." Hermione stepped through and brushed off her clothes. "What brings you here?"

"Well first I wanted to see if Persephone was ok?"

"She is, we just finished breakfast. She loves Molly's flapjacks, and we're going to get ice cream after lunch."

"That's good; it's a start for you both. Rose and Hugo missed her last night; frankly I think Hugo's gotten quite attached to her." Harry laughed.

"Indeed so, he kept looking at her last night."

"Well it's a start for everyone."

"It is what else?" Hermione frowned, and then crossed her arms. "Hermione?"

"Harry, I don't know for sure but…I think Ginny's cheating on you." Harry stared at her. "You said she's hardly home? Says she's always with a friend?"

"Yeah, what did you see her with someone?" she nodded.

"I saw her with Michael Corner, they seemed rather cozy. Harry I don't know but, I can tell she's been hiding something."

"Isn't he married?" she shook her head.

"Widower, his wife died after she had their son last year."

"Does Ron know?" she shook her head. "Good, don't need to tell him unless it's true. Besides Hermione, I'm thinking about, no I'm going to divorce Ginny." She pursed her lips.

"Something happen last night?" he nodded and scratched his head.

"She started on about how I was too easy on the kids, then she made it all the way to saying Persephone was spoiled and wasn't her responsibility. I slept on the couch, she left sometime this morning." Hermione sighed.

"I also think that maybe Ginny tricked you into marrying her. You slept with her once, well no multiple times but did you ever use contraceptive charms?"

"Uh yes we did, but once I think the charm slipped." Hermione nodded.

"And…that last time, was anything off?" Harry thought back for a minute, and now that he thought about it Ginny seemed extra needy that last night. "I remember seeing Ginny with some vials the night before; I think they were fertility and lust potions."

"You saw the vials?"

"I did, and I remember the colors." He couldn't believe it; Ginny tricked him into marrying her?

"Why would she do something like that?"

"Think about it Harry, you were with Malfoy for months during your fights with Ginny and if I remember correctly Ginny kept complaining about finding better ways for you to pay attention to her. No one understood why she got so upset, but until now no one knew."

"What now?"

"She kept saying to me that she was sick of you ignoring her, that she would get you to see reason sooner or later. She even mentioned she wouldn't be second best to anyone." Harry's eyes widened.

"You mean she…?" Hermione nodded.

"She knew about you and Draco." Hermione reached into her jacket and pulled out an envelope. "Rose found these in Ginny's old room at the Burrow. When I saw them the idea made more sense." She handed it to him and Harry saw something he almost couldn't believe.

"These are…" they were photos of Harry and Draco together in Draco's flat, in the park, even at Harry's flat. They were all photos of them together, even one of them kissing. "She was stalking me?"

"I'm afraid so." Harry crunched the photos in his hands.

"She knew, she knew about me and Draco and so she got pregnant on purpose. That's it, I'm calling my lawyer and I'm filing for divorce."

"Whoa now Harry not yet, you need to make sure you confront Ginny while she's with Michael. I'll talk to the others, but you have to be with Persephone and I'll send James over."

"Fine, just make it quick ok?" She nodded and left through the floo. Harry turned towards the stairs, and to his horror and shock Persephone was right there at the top. "Persephone, how long have you been there?"

"Long enough." She came downstairs. "I…I'm not mad at you anymore."

"You aren't?" she walked closer.

"You were tricked into marrying that woman, but do…do you still love my papa?" Harry sighed and knelt down to her level.

"Well it's been so long Persephone; I admit I did love your Papa at the time. I…maybe I still do but I'm unsure." She surprised him with a hug around the neck. "Persephone?"

"Call me Seph, Daddy." Harry froze.

"You…you just called me Daddy." He pulled away looking into her eyes. She gave the biggest smile he'd ever seen, and then kissed his cheek.

"Perhaps I can like you after all."

"Thank you sweetie, and…would you like to go and see the Weasleys later?" she shrugged. "Rose and Hugo seem to like you very much."

"I like them I guess." She held onto her doll. "Are you going to shower?"

"I am, but James will be over soon." Speak of the devil the floo went off again and James came through.

"Hey Seph, hi dad."

"Hey James, why don't you and Persephone play for a bit; I'm gonna go shower and we'll go get ice cream after lunch ok?"

"Sure! Persephone I can show you how to fly if you want?" she stared at him.

"We can't fly we can't even have our own brooms yet."

"I still have my toy broom, you can use it for now." She shrugged at him.

"Ok, later daddy." James ran after her going outside. Harry quickly made it to the bedroom and saw it was neatly put together. Ginny had cheated on him after all, she used him, she was using James and she would likely use Persephone if she could. Over his dead body, Ginny had gone too far. Harry loved her family but he didn't love Ginny he never did. One lie on her part and it cost him the best relationship he ever had along with missing out on nine years of his daughter's life.

'But wait…if she knew about me and Draco then did she…?' Harry pulled out his wand and stood in the dead center of the room. He muttered a spell, and soon enough in his hands appeared three letters all addressed to him and all opened. He opened the first, and his eyes gaped at the message.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know we fought, and I know I said some things but I have something important to tell you. This may come as a shock to you, but I'm pregnant. It's yours so don't think otherwise. I understand that you have to marry the Weasley girl, but I don't want to leave you out of your other child's life. You can marry her, we can have joint custody._

_We can talk more, meet me when you can._

_Draco_

He wrote about the pregnancy, now what were the other two about? Harry opened the second letter and read over it carefully.

_Harry,_

_It's been over a month, I know you've been busy with your wedding plans but you need to take responsibility for your child. I understand you want to keep this simple, since only Weasley and Granger knew about us, but this is your baby too. _

_If I don't hear from you in the next month or whatever, then I'll assume you don't want our child. _

_Draco_

That stung worse than the first, and the last letter could probably be so much worse. With shaky hands, Harry opened the last letter and this one tore his heart to pieces.

_Potter,_

_Having a nice life with your new family? I would assume so, the Prophet's got you on the front page again. 'Mr. and Mrs. Potter welcome their new son James Sirius Potter into the World'. _

_I congratulate you on your son's birth, but you weren't here for our daughter's. She is a beautiful child; she has your eyes and your smile. You never got back to me, was our relationship really nothing to you? _

_Our daughter has me, her grandparents, and her godparents. If you choose to see her then you'd better come to me first. I never took back what I said, I loved you, and I still do. My feelings may never change, but yours have since you're with her right? I never wanted to ruin your family; I just wanted you there for our baby. You obviously don't' love me or her, so we're moving to France. _

_You won't hear from us again, and as the saying goes if you love something set it free. Well you're free to live your life Potter, with your wife and son. I will always love you, but my daughter comes first. _

_Farewell_

_Malfoy_

Harry felt the tears coming, and he let them fall but only after he closed the door. He dropped the letters, and covered his face with his hands. Ginny kept a huge secret from him, she knew about him and Draco, but she got pregnant on purpose and hid the letters Draco sent telling him about their child. This was low for her, and this time she was going to pay for it.

He quickly wiped his eyes and turned on the shower, he was going to tell the others about Ginny soon. He knew where she would go, all he had to do was catch her in the act.

_Later that day:_

"Persephone! James! Let's go!" Harry called the kids from downstairs and they came thundering down. "You guys ready for some ice cream?" they stared at him.

"I thought we were going to get lunch first?" Persephone had to point it out.

"Well I figured this once we could just get some sweets, plus we could stop and see Uncle Fred and George at the shop if you want?"

"YEAH!" James jumped for joy, and Persephone just smiled.

"Ok let's get going, shop or ice cream first?"

"Shop!"

"Shop!" seeing the two happy made Harry's hardened heart now soften up.

"Ok shop it is, here we'll take a portkey to the Leaky Cauldron." He held up a small coin, they grabbed his hands and were whisked away straight in front of the pub. They walked inside, thankfully it wasn't too busy, and Tom the barman greeted them.

"Ah Mister Potter, nice to see you again can I get you anything?"

"Good to see you too Tom, and no thanks we were just passing through to Diagon Alley."

"Ah right over there, I'm sure you know your way. Are those your children?"

"Yes this is my son James and my daughter Persephone." The man stared at the kids, and then back to Harry.

"They appear the same age, are they twins?" Harry shook his head.

"It's complicated, but we need to be going." Tom pointed the way, and they left out the back. As soon as they went out, Harry tapped a few bricks with his wand and the door to Diagon Alley opened. The alley was fairly crowded, but not by much. "Alright, ice cream here we come." Grabbing both their hands they walked among the crowds straight to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

"Yay ice cream!" James cheered and they went inside. The line was short, nice timing for them.

"Good day everyone, what can I get you?" the woman at the front spoke to them.

"I want chocolate please." James told her.

"I'll take the same." Harry answered and then looked at Persephone.

"I want cherry." She said.

"Coming right up, um do you all want two or one scoop?" He gave her the money needed, it was always the same but this time just a little more.

"Two please." Harry answered her and the woman gave the kids bowls and Harry a cone. They found a spot in the corner, and sat down to eat. It felt good being out with the kids, but he couldn't help but get the feeling that something was missing.

"This is yummy." Persephone smiled, a red ring formed around her lips.

"Best ice cream there is." James smiled too but his face was messier.

"Kids don't make a mess now, here wipe your mouths." Harry handed them some napkins. They did as they were told and as soon as Persephone smiled again it mimicked Harry's own. She was definitely his daughter.

"Potter?" Harry looked up to see Lucius Malfoy coming into the shop.

"Grandpa!" Persephone put her spoon down and ran to the older man. He caught her in a hug but didn't take his eyes away from Harry. "What're you doing here?"

"I was going to pick up some ice cream for your grandmother, what're you doing here?"

"I wanted to take them out for a snack, so I brought them here. Would you like to join us?" Lucius stared at him, but nodded. "How are you sir?"

"Fine, I suppose this lad is your son?" he pointed at James.

"Yes, this is James, James this is Lucius Malfoy."

"My grandpa." Persephone leaned into the older man's arm. "Don't worry Jamie, he seems mean but he's not." Lucius blushed slightly.

"I see you're getting along with your brother dearest." He kissed her head.

"I am, Jamie's nice." She ate some more of her ice cream. "How's grandma doing?"

"She's fine, she misses you as does your papa." Persephone glanced at Harry. "It's ok he's out for today, your Aunt Pansy invited him to go to Hogsmeade to meet with your Uncle Blaise."

"Oh…" her smile dropped slightly.

"Hey Persephone, why don't you and James head down to the WWW, me and your old Gramps are gonna have a chat we'll meet you there." The kids nodded and took off out the door. "Stay together!" he got up after they left and tossed the bowls into the trash.

"Mr. Malfoy, your order sir." The woman from earlier handed Lucius a gallon of ice cream in a bag, and he paid her for it.

"Thank you." He followed Harry out. "How has my granddaughter been really?"

"Well for starters she didn't like it, and that night I took her to see the Weasleys and it started out fine but then she overheard Ginny saying some things."

"Saying what?"

"The usual, how she's a Malfoy, she has no manners, usual crap she spews out. Persephone was so upset I took her home and…well we fought and she yelled at me, then she went to bed."

"That woman…" Lucius growled.

"She shocked me the next morning, she apologized for what she said and then we…well we started over." Lucius moaned in response.

"Persephone's brighter than she should be; she acknowledges a lot of things. When Draco told her the truth about you, she didn't take it well. She was afraid you'd take her from him, and she's his only child."

"I didn't want that, I just wanted to know her. I know after nine years it's almost impossible to believe, but I didn't know at the time." Lucius glared at him.

"Potter, my son sent you three letters how exactly should any of us believe you didn't receive them?"

"Because Ginny got them first." He stopped and they sat on a bench outside the shop next to WWW. "I found them this morning, she kept them from me. She was afraid if I knew about Draco being pregnant I would leave her, and so she lied when she said she knew nothing about my relationship with Draco."

"She knew?" Lucius stared at him.

"Apparently, Hermione brought me some photos Ginny had taken of me and Draco. My guess is that she wanted to make sure she would marry me, and so she got herself pregnant by me on purpose."

"So she's the main reason you and my son were torn apart?" Harry nodded. "And why are you telling me this?"

"Figured you had a right to know, and so does Draco."

"Then you have to tell him, not me." Lucius stood up. "I have to get back to my wife, tell Persephone I love her and I'll see her soon."

"Mr. Malfoy…"

"Potter don't start. You hurt my son once and I won't let you do it again, if you think he has a right to know the truth then you have to tell him. Don't you think he at least deserves that?" Harry stopped and didn't bother to go after him. He was right Draco did deserve to know, but how could he get him alone where no one would see them? He needed to tell him, and he would.

"Dad!" James came out of the shop. "Where's Mr. Malfoy?"

"He had to go son, said tell Persephone he'd see her later; look I gotta go grab some things ok? You and Seph stay here until I get back alright?" James nodded and ran back inside the shop. Harry walked around the alley for a minute to think, and then he spotted what he was looking for; Ginny and Michael Corner coming out of a restaurant holding hands. "Ginny." She turned and her eyes widened at him.

"Harry what're you…?"

"Save it, I know." He looked at Corner. "What'd she tell you Corner? She's single?" he looked afraid from the look Harry was giving him.

"S-She told me you were getting a divorce."

"Oh really? Well for once she's right, we are getting a divorce since not only did she cheat on me but she ruined the best relationship I ever had."

"What're you talking about Harry?"

"Don't act stupid Ginevra, you knew about my daughter but you hid the letters from me even after she was born. Not to mention you purposely knocked yourself up to get me to marry you. Well congratulations Ginny you got what you wanted, so I'll be sure to mail you the divorce papers as soon as possible. I'll be taking full custody of James, and you will never set foot in my house again."

"You can't do that!"

"I can and I will, the house is in my name and you hardly ever spent time with our son other than showing him off like a trophy. Did she tell you she doesn't want any more children Corner? Well I'm sorry if she fooled you but you can have her. You can collect your things later, I want you out of my house by tonight is that clear?"

"Harry be reasonable…"

"Shut up, you'd just better pray your family has mercy when they find out about this." He didn't give Ginny time to react as he stormed back to the shop but ended up running into Fred and George at the door.

"Oi careful mate." They said.

"Hi guys, can we talk?" the twins nodded and led him to the office. Harry spotted the kids playing with the suction shoes, but having fun no less.

"What's up Harry?"

"Guys, I don't know how to tell you this but…I'm divorcing Ginny." The twins stared at him. "You should know she's been cheating on me, and I just caught her with Corner."

"Michael Corner? Her old boyfriend?"

"And current." The twins exchanged a glance with each other, then surprised Harry with a smile.

"We had a feeling she was cheating, but it's cool mate." George patted his shoulder.

"Yeah you're still our brother. We want you to be happy."

"Thanks guys, and remember when I told you about Draco and Persephone?" they nodded. "Well he did send me letters after all, but guess who intercepted them?" he showed them the letters and as they read them their eyes widened.

"She kept these from you?"

"Yes."

"Oh she's going down!" Fred tossed the letter into the trash. "Wait do the kids know?"

"Not yet, I was planning on seeing the rest of the family tonight."

"No need Harry." Everyone turned to see Hermione at the door. "I already spoke to Molly and Arthur, they're calling a family meeting in an hour."

"Oh good, what about Ron?"

"He's disappointed in Ginny, wanted to confront her earlier but I told him to wait." That was a huge relief, but it would be dealt with later tonight. "The kids are with Lee, Harry I saw you talking to Lucius Malfoy earlier."

"You did?"

"I didn't hear a lot, just the part where you should mention this to Draco. I think he does have a right to know Harry."

"Believe me I know too, but until this whole thing is sorted out with Ginny I'll keep quiet. Persephone and James don't know yet and they will tonight. Guys don't say anything to anyone alright?" they all nodded. "Ok, I'm gonna take the kids home we'll see you later."

"See ya Harry." After leaving the office Harry found Persephone and James playing with the puking pastels, or Persephone was laughing at James who was puking into a cauldron.

"Ok, James what did I tell you about the candies?" James looked up at him.

"Never eat them unless you say so."

"Exactly, alright now we have to head home."

"Home already?" they whined.

"Yes already, but we're going to the Burrow in an hour. Let's just get home and wash up, ok?" James broke out into a smile.

"Ok!" Harry laughed and transported the kids home; he could only imagine what kind of excuses Ginny would cook up later on. He would write to Draco tonight, hopefully he'd be able to speak with him alone soon too and before Persephone had to go back.

"Daddy is everything ok?" Persephone asked the minute they got home.

"Everything's fine Seph, just have to get a few things straightened out ok? Now do you want to see Hugo and Rose again? They really like you y'know?"

"I know, and yes."

"Ok then, now go wipe your faces off you still have ice cream residue on your mouths." They laughed and ran off, and when the coast was clear Harry pulled out a quill and some parchment, wrote a quick message, then went to Polaris who was sitting up by the kitchen window. "Hey girl, can you deliver this to Malfoy Manor for me?" the owl hooted in response, grabbed the letter in her beak and flew off.

_Malfoy Manor:_

"Oh where is your father? I've been hankering for an ice cream all day." Narcissa had been up and down all day long wanting her husband to return with her sweets. Draco had been out that afternoon but returned to see her griping over and over again.

"He'll be back soon mother, just relax."

"Hmph." She pouted, and right then Lucius came through the floo. "Oh about time." She snatched the gallon from his hands and went straight to the kitchen.

"Sheesh has she been…?"

"Don't even ask father." Draco chuckled. "How was the trip?"

"Fine, I actually ran into Potter." Draco looked up from the book he was reading. "He had Persephone and his son with him."

"How's Persephone doing?"

"She seems to be doing well despite things. She's warmed up to having a brother, but that Weasley girl seems to resent her."

"Did she hurt her?"

"No, she's just mean to her. Persephone's fine though, I made sure of that." Draco let out a huge sigh of relief. "I do think he'll be contacting you though, Potter I mean."

"How so father?"

"Let's just say that some things he realized need to be said." Draco looked at him confused, and then a tapping sound on the window came. It was Persephone's owl, Polaris. "Oh looks like I spoke just in time."

"Hey there girl." Draco took the letter she had, then slipped her a treat. "It's from him." Draco looked at his father, and then opened the letter.

_Draco,_

_We need to talk, alone and soon. Perhaps tomorrow if you can, James and Persephone are going to probably be with Hermione and Ron for the day._

_It's important too, please come to my house at ten._

_Harry_

"That's odd…why would he need to see me alone?"

"You'll just have to find out Dragon, but don't jump to conclusions."

"Believe me father that's the last thing I would ever want to do, especially after what happened." Draco wondered what Harry could want with him, but whatever it was it had to be important. He was also concerned for his daughter, was she really starting to like Harry now?

'I hope you're ok Persephone.' He put the letter away and soon enough Polaris flew back with a response in her beak.

_Sometime later, at the Burrow:_

The hour went by quickly for Harry, after he took the kids home and sent the letter to Draco he sat in the living room just thinking about all he'd missed thanks to Ginny. Persephone's birth, her first steps, first words, first bit of accidental magic, probably even her first day of grade school. So many things, in only nine years and even if they were starting to bond Harry still felt something was missing.

They arrived at the Burrow soon enough, and Fred, George, Hermione, Ron, Bill, Fleur, and Charlie were all there. Percy was busy at work and his wife was at home resting, and Charlie had gone back to Romania for a project but Molly already sent him word of what happened. She was furious with Ginny, and when Ginny showed up things were going to get ugly one way or another.

"Alright, everyone but Ginny is here." Arthur had everyone in the room but the children, all the kids were outside playing away from all of this.

"Yes." Molly was still in shock of the news, but she was more worried about Harry and James. "Harry, I want you to know that if you do divorce Ginny you're still welcome in the family. You, James, Persephone, all of you are still welcome."

"Thank you Molly."

"I'm really sorry for what Ginny's done Harry; she had no right to do this to you and James. Not to mention what she did to you and Malfoy, it's just disgusting." Arthur was angry, but he was controlling himself carefully.

"Thank you for your concern Arthur and I want you all to know that if I had known Draco was pregnant at the time I probably might not have married Ginny."

"We know Harry, but we still love you." Bill smiled at him.

"Indeed so mate, you're still our brother. Percy agrees as does Charlie." Harry felt a sense of relief come over him; this was the one thing he hoped for. Things with his in-laws was better than he thought, they still loved him no matter what.

Just as everyone was about to speak or whatever, the floo went off and Ginny stepped through. Her eyes widened when she saw the whole family there, and then glared when she saw Harry.

"Ginevra Muriel Weasley, how dare you. How dare you cheat on your husband, and how dare you deceive this whole family?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ginny crossed her arms over her chest.

"You know damn well what we're talking about Ginny; you cheated on Harry and neglected your son, not to mention taking advantage of poor Michael Corner."

"Well no thanks to Harry Michael just dumped me." she sneered.

"So you don't deny it?" Molly glared, stepping closer to Ginny.

"Harry wouldn't give me the same attention Michael did. So I had some fun, no big deal." Molly tightened her lips together and slapped Ginny across the face.

"You are a disgrace to this family Ginny; you hurt Harry and James both."

"Well if my husband had been a better man to me then I wouldn't have had to seek attention elsewhere."

"I was a good husband to you Ginny; you just used the fame and fortune to your advantage. Sure you gave me James, but you didn't even bother caring for him unless we had company or we were at an event. You used us as trophies, and after that stunt you pulled nine years ago it gives me more reasons to divorce you."

"What stunt?" Harry reached into his robes and pulled out Draco's letters, and Ginny's eyes got even bigger. "How did you…?"

"I found pictures in your old room, pictures of Harry and Draco either you or someone else took. You knew Harry was in a relationship with Draco, and you knew you were at risk of breaking up for good so you got pregnant on purpose to get married." Hermione glared and snarled. "You used what, lust and fertility potions?"

"It was the only way to get Harry to me, Malfoy didn't deserve him. I wasn't about to lose my boyfriend to a death eater."

"Ex-death eater you bitch."

"Harry language."

"Sorry Molly, but you really messed up this time Ginny. You got pregnant on purpose, you stole nine years of my daughter's life from me, and you ruined the best relationship I ever had. You are nothing to me anymore, and I'll make sure you never see James again." Harry was nose to nose with Ginny now.

"He's my son too Harry." She growled.

"Well you obviously don't love him, so I'm going to get full custody which I'm sure the courts will agree with once they hear the testimonies of me, Hermione, Ron, and James. You'll be lucky if you get visitation, and you will get none of my money. The house is mine, so you can get your things and rent a room somewhere." Ginny looked angered, shocked, disbelieving, her whole world was crashing on her.

"You won't dare throw out the mother of your child."

"You were never a good mother, even after James was born. You ruined what I had with Draco, and you knew I had a daughter yet you didn't bother to tell me."

"If you knew you would never have married me!"

"Be that as it may, you and I had problems since the war ended. I thought I was caught between loves but I really was in love with Draco and you ruined it for me! You will never see James again, you'll be lucky if I even let you have contact with him."

"I will have my son!"

"No you won't." everyone turned to the door to see both James and Persephone glaring at Ginny. "I hate you; you don't love me and I don't think I ever loved you."

"You will not speak to your mother that way!" Ginny marched over but was grabbed by Bill.

"You're no mother, dad was better than you."

"You hurt my papa, I didn't think it was possible to despise you more but it seems it is. You hurt my papa, you hurt daddy, and you think you're gonna get away with it? I think not."

"You stupid brat! This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been here!" Ginny somehow managed to break free from Bill's hold and slapped Persephone across the face, hard. "YOU NEVER SHOULD HAVE BEEN BORN!" Persephone fell to the floor and James went to her side.

"You whore!" Ron shocked everyone by grabbing Ginny's hair and pushing her back towards the floo. "Don't you ever come here again!"

"Ron please…I didn't mean…"

"Save it girl." Arthur stepped forward. "You are no longer welcome in this house, or in this family. Get whatever you need from Harry's home, and don't ever contact us again."

"Dad please…"

"Get out; you are no child of mine." Molly's eyes were hard. "You hit that child, and you will never see James again."

"Mum…" Fred and George grabbed Ginny's arms, and threw her into the floo. Ginny's eyes were full of tears, but she left anyway.

"I'm sorry Molly, Arthur." Harry went to Persephone's side and held her in his arms. "Persephone it's ok, it's alright." She was crying silently, and Harry held her and James close.

"Harry dear, I know this may be a little soon but…do you still love Malfoy?"

"Mum that's a bit too personal."

"No Ron, it's ok." Harry looked down at his kids and then to Molly. "I do love him Molly, I always have."

"You do?" Persephone spoke up, and Harry smiled down at her.

"I do sweetie, I do."

"Dad, does this mean mum's not gonna bother us again?"

"Yes James it does and James…are you ok with me…?" James smiled.

"I want you to be happy dad, Persephone told me that you might still love her dad so…I guess it's ok." That shocked Harry completely, just enough to give his son another hug.

"James Sirius Potter where did you learn to grow up so quickly?" Hermione laughed as did everyone else.

"Harry we don't care if you're gay, if you and kids are happy then we're happy." Molly hugged all three of them. "I wouldn't rush anything though."

"I won't, I'm settling this with Ginny first before I try anything."

"Full custody and all, and Harry mate, bring Malfoy by when this is over." Ron patted his shoulder. "I had a feeling Ginny was being unfaithful, but I suppose I didn't pay enough attention. I also want to put the past behind us, I know I can't forget it, but I can forgive."

"Thanks Ron."

"No problem mate, and again I'm sorry if I was a jerk earlier. I know I didn't like you dating Malfoy before but it's your life."

"It's ok, Persephone, would you and James like to spend the night with Hermione and Ron?" Persephone stared at him. "It's just for a night, I have some things I need to work out with a friend."

"Ok, hey Jamie?"

"Yeah Seph?"

"Think Hugo's up for another round of chess?" James smirked.

"Oh yeah, let's go." The kids ran back outside and Harry just smiled. A brief moment of anger and sadness was gone; Persephone was a strong child just like her parents.

"Ok I gotta take off, I'll see you lot later." They bid him goodbye and Harry flooed straight to Kingsley's office.

_The next day:_

After the whole ordeal at the Burrow, Harry went to the ministry and filed for divorce. Kingsley and his lawyer Mr. Barter pulled up the papers, including those for custody of James. When he got home all of Ginny's things were gone, but she left him a note saying he would pay for everything.

He knew she'd try something, so he wrote to Kingsley to keep the Prophet out of this mess until he was ready to speak himself. Ginny had tried to get Skeeter to write, but she was on probation and the editor had to kick Ginny out thanks to Kingsley's notice. Harry was glad that woman would be out of his life soon, magic divorces were quicker than muggle divorces, especially in the case of one parent being better than the other.

Now he was busy, waiting in his living room for Draco to get there. He hoped he'd show, he could give him a decent explanation for all that had happened. Lucius was right, he'd hurt Draco once and he had no intention of doing it again.

"Potter." Draco's head appeared through the fire.

"Come on in." Draco stepped inside, and brushed himself off. "How are you?"

"Fine, where's Persephone?"

"She's with Ron and Hermione, they invited her to stay the night with James. Please sit, can I get you a drink?" Draco shook his head and sat on the sofa.

"No thanks, now what's this about?" Harry sighed.

"I wanted you to know that I'm divorcing Ginny." Draco's eyes stared at him. "She cheated on me; I caught her yesterday with Corner."

"Michael Corner? Didn't he just lose his wife?"

"A year ago, but yes; he dumped her after he found out she lied about being single." Draco snorted. "She's not getting James either."

"Why's that?" Harry sighed again, and pulled a box from under the coffee table. "What's that box for?"

"Look inside." He handed it to Draco, who opened it and stared at the contents. He pulled out the photos, and then he pulled out the letters.

"This is…these pictures…" he looked at Harry.

"Ginny knew about me and you, in doing so she made me get her pregnant on purpose to break us up. She knew about Persephone too, and so she hid the letters from me. She was worried if you told me about the baby I would leave her for you."

"Would you have?" Harry nodded. "That bitch, I knew she had something to do with this."

"I didn't think she did, but I got suspicious after she kept insisting I try and get full custody. Plus she kept ranting about how Persephone wasn't her responsibility."

"Did she hurt Persephone?" Harry looked away. "Did she?"

"Well, when the family confronted her she blamed Persephone for everything. Then she slapped her, and said she never should have been born."

"YOU LET HER HIT MY BABY?" Draco stood up.

"Draco calm down please, it's ok I already threw her out and she's been disowned." Draco seemed to calm down after he said that. "Now…I'm going to have full custody of my son soon. The divorce should be final in a few days."

"Ok then, is that all?" Draco made to leave, but Harry stopped him by putting is arms around his shoulders. "Potter, what are you doing?"

"I don't want you to leave yet." Harry breathed in Draco's scent, he still smelled sweet the same as the last time he held him.

"Let go, Potter let go before you do something we'll both regret." Draco tried to get loose, but Harry managed to get him to turn around and hug him again before giving his lips a full on kiss. "Mmm!" Draco pushed him away. "What are you doing?" he wiped his mouth.

"I'm sorry, that was too much."

"Damn right it was too much, what you think after all these years I'm going to just come running back into your arms?"

"Draco, I missed you. I've missed you ever since I married Ginny, the only reason I stayed with her was because of James and now I don't have to."

"No Potter, you hurt me once, betrayed my trust. I can't do this again, not at the risk of being torn apart all over again." Draco managed to pull free.

"Draco, I know this is sudden believe me. I'm going to be a free man in a week or so, and I want us to start over."

"Again no, you have a family of your own to worry about. I have my daughter and if she likes seeing you after all this time then I can't stop her but I will not put my heart on the line again. Good day Potter." With that Draco flooed away, in a rush of green flames he was gone.

'I knew this would happen.' He had expected that reaction from Draco, but at least he now knew the truth. He owed Draco a lot for all the problems, but perhaps he'd brought it on too quickly. He would be with Draco again though, he promised himself that. He loved him and he was going to have him sooner or later.

"Harry." Harry looked back at the fire, where Kingsley's head appeared. "I need to speak with you, come to my office please?"

"Be right there." Kingsley's face disappeared and Harry grabbed his cloak before flooing to the Ministry. As soon as he reached Kingsley's office he saw Ginny there with her new lawyer, Mr. Barter, and Kingsley who looked pretty flustered. "What's going on?"

"Ms. Weasley came in demanding to have the papers for custody of your son. I told her it was already done and that you had them, and she refuses to leave until you speak."

"My name is Mrs. Potter Kingsley!"

"Not anymore, you lost that name the minute I filled out the papers."

"You will need to speak to my client regarding the housing of your son Mr. Potter." Harry glared at the man.

"We have no reason to speak, you remember the memories I gave you and they show Ginny was never a mother to James."

"Even so she was not abusive, so she has a right to see her son." Ginny's lawyer spoke up.

"He refuses to see her, James is at that age where he can make some decisions on his own. He will tell you exactly what I have, Ginny was never there for him. Ron and Hermione have agreed to speak too if there's a trial." Ginny's eyes widened.

"Harry James is my son too, I will have him."

"Ms. Weasley I'm afraid not, as I already told you the papers have been filed and are awaiting approval. Mrs. Hermione Weasley has agreed to testify and give the memories as has her husband Mr. Ronald Weasley. Basically, you have a slim chance; the best I can offer as of now is supervised visits on Saturdays."

"No." Harry snarled. "She's not going anywhere near my son, she has to prove herself before I let her have any visitation."

"I can prove myself."

"By doing what, pretending to care about what he wants and likes? By faking your love in front of everyone, or by simply just keeping him to make it look like you're not a bad person?" Ginny went quiet. "If you want to see James, then you need to show me and him you'll be a better mother. You've used us for years, I won't let you hurt him again."

"Mr. Potter I seriously doubt that…"

"Sir, keep your trap shut or my client will do it for you." Mr. Barter snarled at the other man. "My client has been a far better parent to his son than yours, and I guarantee we have a winning case should this go to trial. Now you either get your client to back down, and let Mr. Potter decide what can be done, or we can take this to court and you can lose in the most embarrassing way." He stopped to glare at them. "Now what will it be?"

"You can't do this to me Harry…" Ginny pleaded with him but Harry ignored it.

"You did this to yourself Ginny, you see what happens when you let others down? When you hurt others it usually comes back to you. Now you have no family, no home, and soon enough you'll just have whatever items you own and that's it. I'm sure you can go back to Quidditch, but don't expect a recommendation from me." Ginny went silent, and then whispered something to her attorney.

"My client will get back to you on this, for now we will be discussing what can or can't be done on your son."

"Fine, as long as she plays this fair and steers clear of my family we won't have a problem." Harry turned to Kingsley. "Thanks for calling me Minister."

"Not a problem Harry, good day."

"Good day." Harry quickly left back through the floo, and ended up in his home. Ginny was at it again, she just didn't know when to give up did she?

Harry didn't care about that right now, all he cared about now was finalizing the divorce, keeping his kids happy, and most of all, getting his Draco back. First though, he needed to see why Draco was holding back, he could tell he was earlier, but he was hiding something.

"Harry." Hermione's voice came through the floo.

"Yes?"

"Mind if I come through?" Harry nodded and in she came. "How did it go?"

"The meeting or Draco?"

"Both."

"Well the meeting with Kingsley went fine, I have filed for divorce and custody of James. Ginny won't stand a chance in court; as for Draco well, he knows the truth but…he doesn't want to start over." Hermione sighed.

"I knew he wouldn't." Harry looked at her.

"You knew?"

"I'm a woman Harry, I know the stages of a broken and healing heart." She chuckled. "He's not going to come around just like that, whether it was Ginny's fault or not he's too afraid of you hurting him again."

"I got that when I tried to hug him."

"You shouldn't have done that."

"I wanted to show him that I still love him." Hermione walked closer.

"It'll take more than sweet words or kind gestures to show him Harry. You hurt him once, probably worse than anyone else ever has. My guess is this; let him be for a few days, and when you give Persephone back to him just let things slow down. Give him time to adjust, and then wait for him to come to you."

"I don't know if I can wait Hermione."

"You'll have to, or it may never happen again. Sometimes we have to let things take their own courses, and sometimes we have help from less likely sources. Give him time Harry, let him think this over and he'll make his choice. You have five days left with your daughter; spend them with her and James." Harry sighed, she was right. He needed to focus on his children right now, and in five days Persephone would return to Malfoy Manor with Draco until her next week with him.

He waited for Draco for nine years, perhaps he could wait a little longer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Five days later:_

Five days after meeting with Harry and Draco was still completely anxious. Harry had hugged him, asking him to start things over with him, and probably almost kissed him! Who did he think he was? Did he really expect Draco to come strolling back into his arms after nine years of being a single heartbroken mother/father to their only daughter?

He was dead wrong, Draco had let go of his feelings the minute Persephone was born. He couldn't get back with Harry it wouldn't feel right. They would just settle for each other taking care of their daughter and only that. Now he just had to wait for Potter to show up with Persephone, today was their switch-off.

"Where are they?" Lucius was not a patient man.

"They'll be here soon Lucius please don't get crazy."

"Papa!" something caught Draco around the waist hard and looking down it was his pride and joy Persephone. "I missed you."

"I missed you too baby girl, did you have fun?" she smiled big.

"We had it a little rough at first, but we had fun." Harry answered him, he had James with him.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy." The young boy Potter nodded at him.

"Hello young man, I trust my daughter wasn't too much trouble?"

"Not at all sir." James smiled. "Does she really have to go?" Harry sighed.

"I'm afraid so son, but she'll be back next week don't worry. Here's her things…" Harry handed Draco Persephone's things, including the cages containing Polaris and Diamond. Marlow the Pygmy Puff was on Persephone's shoulder, just looking around curiously.

"Thank you." Narcissa grabbed the bags, and Lucius took the cages.

"You can write if you wish Seph, I'll see you in a week ok?"

"Ok." Persephone gave James and Harry both hugs. "Love you daddy." Draco's eyes widened at those words.

"Funny how she hated him a week ago." Lucius whispered only to get a nudge in the ribs from Narcissa.

"Silly grandpa." Persephone smiled and let go of her other father.

"Alright Persephone let's get you home."

"Coming Papa, bye daddy bye Jamie."

"Bye Seph." They waved goodbye and Draco used a portkey to get them home. While Lucius let Diamond out and put Polaris away, Narcissa and Draco took Persephone back up to her room and let her things unpack themselves.

"You ok Papa?"

"Fine sweetheart, I'm happy you had fun at your dad's."

"As am I sweetie, and we're making your favorites tonight for dinner. Sound good?" Persephone nodded.

"Grammy, can you please give me and Papa some privacy please?" Narcissa smiled and left the room after kissing Persephone's cheek. "Papa, are you really ok?" Draco gave the best smile he could.

"I'm fine baby, I'm just glad you're home."

"Papa don't lie, you're upset about daddy." He looked away. "Papa, daddy still loves you." He snapped his head back over to her.

"You're too young to be preaching such things Persephone Malfoy." His little angel smiled.

"Daddy does still love you papa, and I know what happened before I was born. That woman messed everything up, even if she gave me a brother. Daddy wants to see you papa, and even James likes you somewhat."

"Persephone you're too young to be saying these things, and too young to tell me what your dad thinks of me."

"It's true Papa, he still loves you. I know because he told me, he still loves you and you love him I can see it in your eyes."

"Honey…"

"No papa, he loves you and you love him end of story." Draco looked away, and just took one heavy sigh before patting Persephone's head.

"Finish unpacking sweetheart, I'll see you later." Diamond the cat meowed at him as he came inside. "Not you too kitty."

"See he agrees with me." the big black cat rubbed against Draco's leg before going to lay upon Persephone's queen sized bed. Draco walked out of the room, shut the door, and made his way to the sitting room where his parents were.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Lucius stared at him.

"What's wrong? My nine year-old daughter just tried to teach me the ways of the heart that's what's wrong!"

"Don't snap at me young man. What're you talking about?"

"She just told me that Potter still loves me and said that I still love him." His parents exchanged looks.

"Well do you?" Narcissa asked.

"Of course not what we had was in the past and we can't ever have it back." Narcissa smirked.

"You do, you're denying your feelings sweetheart. That's the number one key to being in love." Draco stared at her.

"Oh please mother not you too." Draco moaned.

"Son, all these years you have mourned for him. You love him, and if Persephone is a bright as we think then she's not going to let this go." She folded her arms across her chest. "Sweetie, don't deny your heart, go see him sometime and soon."

"Mother I…father?" Lucius sighed and stood up.

"Son you've been alone long enough, it's time you found someone and settled down. Persephone has an eye for this thing between you and Potter; and even I could see you staring at him like you wanted to pounce."

"That's because I wanted to wring his neck!" Lucius laughed.

"Denial again, the number one key; son, when you get the chance go get Potter and talk to him and soon. You don't have to rush into anything, just make sure you don't make the same mistakes as before."

"The mistake before was him cheating on me with the Weaslette." Lucius groaned.

"Draco, tomorrow I want you to go to Potter's home and talk. No buts, no ifs, no nothing until you both sit down and talk. Or better yet ask him to come here, we'll give you some privacy."

"Father please…."

"End of discussion Draco, now go take a hot bath you need to relax for a while. I have to see my granddaughter, I want to hear everything she's done over the week." Lucius got up and patted Draco's shoulder.

His family was turning on him, they wanted him to get back together with Harry? IT happened nine years ago, what could they gain now? True they had a daughter to share and love, but they couldn't get back together even if Draco really did love him.

'Oh Merlin…I do love him.' Draco collapsed onto the couch, rubbed his forehead and ran his hand through his shoulder length hair. He did still love Harry, but could he bring up the courage to be with him again at the risk of his own heart?

Tomorrow would tell, they were going to talk and Draco was going to suck it up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The next day:_

After Draco finally came to his senses he sent Harry a letter asking him to come over and bring James if he wanted. He told his parents and Persephone, and they were glad they were coming over. Persephone would show James the house, and Lucius and Narcissa would keep an eye on them while Draco spoke with Harry.

"Where the devils are they!" he was getting so anxious it was almost funny.

"Draco stop pacing, they'll be here soon." Narcissa sniggered at Lucius. "How many times do we have to start off like this again?"

"Just this last time if Draco and Harry make up finally!"

"Father please I'm already anxious enough."

"Easy son don't give yourself an anxiety attack." Lucius laughed, and then in the nick of time Harry stepped through with James, whose eyes widened at the sight of the large living room.

"Wooowww…." He said.

"Hey Jamie."

"Hey Seph, this house is huge."

"It sure is, wanna tour?" James nodded eagerly before looking at Harry.

"Go on son, but be careful and don't break anything." Persephone pulled James with her out of the room with Lucius and Narcissa following them. They were alone now, so what did Draco have to say? Oh he had a lot to say.

"I…I thought about what you said."

"And?" Draco sighed, and looked away.

"I realize that…that I do still love you." He heard Harry walk closer. "But I'm not sure…not sure if I can do this yet."

"Draco...I know I hurt you greatly. I know what I said and what I did, and I paid for it."

"I know, and I forgive you for it. I'm happy that you've made our daughter happy, and that she's loved you after only a week of meeting and knowing you. Her happiness makes me happy, and that's all I wanted for her."

"The same I wanted for James, they've grown very attached. Rose and Hugo, my niece and nephew, they really like Persephone."

"I'm glad."

"The whole Weasley clan likes her, and she likes them just as much. Draco, I know we can't take back the years we lost, but I want to make up for it. I still love you more than anything, and I want to be with you."

"Harry…" Draco turned to him, only to have Harry place his lips upon his own. The kiss was gentle, but brief as Harry pulled away after a few seconds. "Wh…what was that?" Harry shrugged.

"Whatever you want it to be." A hand went through pale blonde locks, and then stroked a fair cheek. "You're still so beautiful, after nine years it's almost as if you haven't changed."

"Harry, please…." The taller male pulled Draco into his arms and held him. "Oh…"

"Draco, don't push me away again please. My heart won't take it, because it longs for your love and it has for almost a decade. My dragon…"

"Harry…I do love you…but it will be a while before I trust you again." Draco pulled away slightly. "Our daughter needs you, and I feel as if I need you…but…" Harry kissed him again, and this time Draco returned the kiss. His arms went around Harry's neck, and Harry's arms slid around his waist. They kissed for almost a minute and a half before breaking for air.

"I love you Draco. Merlin help me I do…I promise you this, give me one more chance to love you. If you do, I will promise to love and honor you as I should have nine years ago." Harry surprised Draco by bending down on his knees, with his arms still around his waist.

"Harry what are you…?" Harry kissed his stomach and Draco froze.

"If I keep this promise, then you must promise me to never ever leave me. I will be here for you and Persephone, and I want you to be mine…and only mine forever." Draco's breath hitched, and then Harry hugged his waist tighter burying his head in Draco's abdomen. "Promise me." Draco stopped, and then all the happy memories of them together came flooding back. Everything, the love, the bliss, the laughter, the moments, everything came back to him.

'My love…'

"Promise me Draco." The hold tightened again, and this time Draco put his hands around Harry's head stroking the soft black hair.

"I do." Unbeknownst to the two lovebirds, two nosy little children were watching from the door, with two happy grandparents smiling in glee.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Epilogue, three years later:_

An entire year had passed since Draco and Harry's life returned to the way it should have been. Harry had finalized his divorce with Ginny, and he had full custody of James. Ginny had tried multiple times to see James, but every time Harry declined because she had one of her boyfriends with her. After a while she gave up, and eventually joined Cho Chang in Quidditch for the Holyhead Harpies; she made good money and had a new boyfriend on the team, but she had no contact with the other Weasleys or Harry.

With the man issue out of the way, Harry and Draco were finally able to pick up the broken pieces of their relationship and put them back together. After Harry poured his heart out to Draco, they finally fixed everything together. They went out for two months, and then Harry proposed to Draco on the anniversary of their first date.

Molly had arranged the wedding with Narcissa, and the entire Weasley clan supported Harry's choice to marry into the Malfoy family as Arthur and Lucius finally settled their little feud. Andromeda had come as well with Teddy, but sometime later she grew sick and unable to look after him so she let Harry adopt him. Draco adopted both James and Teddy as his own sons, and Persephone was glad to have two brothers to play with, but begged her parents to give her a sister in the future. Draco and Harry just laughed, but they did hope for at least one more child in the future; and they got their wish.

Sometime after they married, Draco found out he was pregnant again. This time he did have another girl, and they named her Lily Ceres Malfoy-Potter. She was a year old now, but like her big sister she was exceedingly bright. Her siblings loved her though, and she would have three elder siblings to look up to as she grew up.

"C'mon kids let's go." Three feisty twelve year olds ran down the stairs of the new house Harry had bought soon after he and Draco returned from their honeymoon. It was much bigger, had enough rooms for a big family, and everyone enjoyed having their own room.

"Coming dad!" the kids had started Hogwarts last year, and they were all happy in their houses. James had ended up in Gryffindor like his dad, as did Teddy but of course Persephone ended up in Slytherin like her papa. Harry was afraid she'd get teased, but she was strong and had two brothers to back her up in case of bullies. Not to mention how she'd made best friends with her god-sister Blossom Zabini, who was also in Slytherin but only a year younger than her.

Hermione and Ron's children both ended up in Gryffindor, and of course Victoire Weasley ended up in Ravenclaw as smart as she was. All kids were around the same age, and they hung out at lunch and during their free time. Persephone was top in her year, and James and Teddy were ready to try out for Quidditch since they were starting their second years at Hogwarts.

Today they were going to pick up their books, and Headmistress McGonagall was looking forward to seeing James on the Quidditch field. Lucius and Narcissa loved James and Teddy like their own grandchildren, and they spoiled them just like they did Persephone. The Weasleys did the same with all their grandchildren, and they had many on the way.

"Let's get going, c'mon you don't want to get to school without your books do you?" the three elder kids came running down, and Draco came in with little Lily in her carrier.

"Alright let's get going, your baby sister is getting cranky." Little Lily had her papa's temper, but she was quiet when she needed to be.

"Portkey or floo kids?" the three exchanged looks.

"Portkey." They said, and Harry pulled out a silver candlestick. They went straight to the middle of Diagon Alley, and it wasn't as packed since they came a day after the letters went out.

"Alright guys, you go pick up your books and we'll meet you at Madame Malkin's later." Harry handed Persephone the money purse and they ran straight into Flourish and Blotts. Harry took Draco's hand and walked with him down the street; after word got out on their marriage no one bothered them or sent hate mail just as they feared. Everyone moved on, and everything was peaceful again.

"Lovely day eh Drake?" Harry kissed his husband's cheek.

"Very, but not as lovely as this little angel." Lily cooed in response. "Soon enough she'll be starting Hogwarts."

"Our kids are going to be great witches and wizards one day, just like us." They were so happy, Harry felt as if nothing could take this away from him.

"Harry." Both of them froze at a familiar voice, and then turned around to see Ginny behind them.

"What're you doing here?" Draco covered up Lily with her blanket.

"Relax I'm not here to cause trouble, I just wanted to see how James was. He's in Hogwarts now?" Harry nodded. "He's growing up."

"Indeed so, but as usual he doesn't want to see you." Ginny sighed.

"I figured as much. Look, I'm in town for a few days, can I at least talk to him?"

"Not unless he says so. He's twelve now Ginny, he's got his brother and sisters now along with grandparents and cousins. He's not interested in seeing you." Ginny looked away.

"I see, well I'll be off then." She turned and left them alone. Harry knew she was in town, he was just careful as long as she was around. She had a new life now, and it didn't include her former family who never spoke to her again.

"If she comes around again I'm getting a restraining order." Draco bounced Lily.

"Easy Draco, she's not going to do anything unless she wants to lose her career." Harry kissed Draco's cheek again and patted Lily's back gently. "Think about it Draco, we finally have everything we could ever want."

"A loving home, loving children, parents and grandparents, godparents, careers for you, yes it's absolutely perfect."

"Nothing's perfect love, but yes I agree."

"Hey dad! We got them!" Seph, James, and Teddy all came out with their books.

"Alright then, let's get your robes." They walked straight into their favorite clothes shop, just together as a family, complete and whole.

Everything was right again, all was well with the Malfoy-Potter family.

_**My very first one-shot fic, I really hope it was good for my viewers. I know some parts seemed rushed, but forgive me for that this was my first attempt. **_

_**Reviews would be nice and appreciated, feel free to tell me what you liked most and everything else. **_

_**R&R please!**_

_**Later!**_


End file.
